


You're My Paradise

by OmACAgee



Series: Heavenly Trips [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: DJ Beca, Domesticated Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hakkasan, Las Vegas, Love, New Year's Eve, Party, Smut, mention of drugs and alcohol usage, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmACAgee/pseuds/OmACAgee
Summary: Part 2 of Heavenly Trip. It's two years later after giving the whole relationship deal a try and Stacie and Beca are still stronger than ever. What will happen when Beca is asked back to perform at Hakkasan on New Year's Eve, the same hotel and city where she found the girl of her dreams? Will it be just as crazy as the first time, or maybe even more? (LONG STECA ONESHOT)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again, one year later with a long, New Years Eve Steca oneshot for all you Steca sluts like moi ;) This is part 2 of Heavenly Trip, so if you haven't read that one, stop by my page and check it out!
> 
> Rated M (extreme M) for…
> 
> Language  
> Smut  
> Usage of drugs and alcohol (not a lot)  
> New Year's Eve Shenanigans ;)
> 
> Also! Going on Yotube and watching Hardwell's live Ultra Europe performance will for sure give you a little visual on how I described Beca's performance later on.
> 
> (I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT NOR THE MUSIC MENTIONED)

Hand in hand, Stacie and Beca march in and out between the aisles of the supermarket; Stacie's focused on crossing things off her "super high tech" helper list app she bought in the iTunes Store for two bucks while Beca listens carefully, lifting each item up off the shelves before dropping them into the cart she is pushing, joining the other supplies needed for the house.

It's been almost two full, blissful years with Stacie after their memorable trip where they met in Vegas at the crazy, hottest clubs in the city-actually _country_. To say that the whole relationship thing was easy to adjust to would be a complete lie; they needed time to learn the ropes of dedicating themselves to each other and each other only. In the past before stumbling upon one another, they'd find themselves lost in the never ending tunnel of partying, booze and drugs, which then brought sex, _a lot_ of sex.

Hooking up was enjoyable during the time, not having to deal with the day after, or a week later. It hurt a bit afterwards because the both of them had consciences for Christ Sakes and leaving someone without a clue as to why they wake up alone in bed the following morning always stung for hours, maybe even days if there was any emotional connection at all. But they moved on from that phase real quick when Beca and Stacie both got pass their enlarged egos and finally scouted out true love.

 _Love_.

Now that was something Beca never saw herself finding in life, but then again she never thought she'd find a girl as amazing as Stacie. For a long time, she thought that countless, emotionless hookups would be the only thing she had going in life just because it was easier that way, less problems in the long run. Getting high with Jesse after an exhilarating set while chugging down pitchers the strongest alcohol at the bar, searching for the hottest girl in the club to take back home and physically _rock her world_ until it's her name being screamed out of whoever's mouth it may be that night, right before they pass out into unconsciousness and Beca's packing up her clothes, leaving the girl without so much of a warning before repaying everything all over the next night.

Crazy to think about how she has transformed from _that_ heartless creature to someone who spends Thursday nights after work bumming it on the couch with her girlfriend, watching the shitty E! network reality shows Stacie seemed to love so much while stuffing her face with a freshly made five star meal Stacie whipped up for her to eat as a treat once she got off of work. Those nights by far are something that Beca looks forward to now that they have found a cozy suburban house in the Orange County area and decided to moved in together six months into their relationship.

Of course, it was a battle back then deciding whether it was a good idea or not, but months later to this day, Beca has realized she made the best damn decision she could've ever made and like a cheesy, fairy tale story that makes her want to gouge her eardrums out, her and Stacie, with a bunch of domesticated shit to do around the house, such as shopping and taking care of a chocolate lab pup with one icy blue eye and the other hazel named Hersey back home, they have been living happily ever after since.

And to prove it like a noble prize, she has Stacie right by her side to show off to everyone in sight, which is hands down her most favorite thing to do. The jealous expressions on each of those fuckers faces.

 _Priceless_.

"Do you know if we still have cocoa?" Stacie asks while her eyes are fixated on her phone, using a finger to swipe up and down on the list.

"Uh, I think so? We could get more, just to have it in the future," Beca suggests, nodding her head towards the jumbo size container of Swiss Miss milk hot chocolate. It's the end of December and even though they are living in a city that never sees snow, Stacie and her festive culture since she grew up in Chicago and it is in fact, winter season, doesn't care whatsoever that she is drinking hot cocoa on days that hit a high of eighty degrees.

"Do we have whip cream?" Stacie also asks while picking up the same container Beca motioned her head to, missing the mischievous smirk on her girlfriend's face at the item choice.

"Pretty sure we used the last of it this weekend, if I do recall." Beca wiggles her eyebrows up and down when Stacie turns to look at her, forming a similar playful smirk. Christmas, to say the least, was a special one this year. And that wasn't just because it was their very first Christmas spent together, though that was the large and main reason as to why it happened to be so special. The other reason consisted of a California king size bed that the two of them didn't leave the entire night and whole next day because of certain _extracurricular_ activities that left them slumped out of their minds and physically too sore to move. "Unless you need a refresher?"

Stacie gnaws at her bottom lip, tugging at Beca's hoodie strings, bringing the smaller girl in close to her embrace and practically feeling Beca's body buzz with excitement under her clothes. "And who would I be to pass up an invitation like that?"

Eyes fall quickly to Stacie's lips momentarily, then back up to eye level. "A dummy," Beca answers with a shit eating grin spitting on her face as Stacie leans in and appropriately pecks that grin right off.

It takes a while before Beca snaps out of her little trance she seemed to always fall into after kissing Stacie, not matter how brief or long the kiss is, and when she does, her girlfriend is bending over reading the backs of different cake boxes, white jean shorts rising up in the sexiest most exposing way, flaunting the illegal length of her flexed legs and cleavage going on in that black spaghetti strap tank top. Her long brown hair drapes over to one side of her face while she chews on her bottom lip in deep concentration, oblivious of what she is doing to Beca's sanity.

 _Jesus_ , Beca can't even cover up the amount of drool coming out of her mouth while witnessing such a glorious sight. Still even two years later, it surprises her that she, a grouchy DJ who gives sarcastic another meaning can score a total babe like Stacie. But not even the Goddess looks are what makes Stacie a definite dime; it's how she's the complete package with her brains and body physique.

"Stop staring, weirdo." Stacie snickers amused, sensing Beca gawking like a hawk out of her peripherals. When she stands up after finding the right cake she was looking for on the shelf, Beca is still frozen in place and making no attempt to break her hungry gaze over Stacie's image. "What?" she asks suddenly self conscious when Beca doesn't make the attempt to look away. "Do I have something on my face?"

Despite her strong admiration over Stacie's body that's causing her to become paralyzed, Beca breathes out a breathy, " _God_ , you're so fucking hot," and it's enough to break Stacie into a fit of giggles at how stinkin' cute Beca is, also Beca's faul sailor mouth is what keeps her around.

"And _you_ are no help to getting our shopping done, hence why I've taken the ropes in doing the grocery runs." Stacie starts walking away from Beca, signaling that she should probably push the cart and follow behind before she gets left in the bakery section. Half the time spent already in the store consisted of Beca riding on the cart like a four year old and Stacie wishing it would tip over just so her immature girlfriend would learn her lesson.

"Sorry for treasuring the goodies, like you always say," Beca scoffs this out through a playful smirk and a slow eye roll when Stacie glares at her over her shoulder as she walks away. "Can't blame me for staring when you're _this_ …" She gestures her hands around Stacie's entire frame when they stop in the chips section. " _Hot_."

"If I can control myself, so can you," Stacie shoots Beca a quick wink, grabbing a bag cool ranch doritos, which are Beca's favorite flavor of chips and sets them in the cart.

Beca mumbles a few grunts under her breath while following Stacie through the magazine section next. On the shelves is this month's issue of Maxim and of course on the cover is Stacie wearing all the new lingerie at Victoria's Secret to promote everything that they picked up for the holiday sales, ready to sell for cheap deals. To prove her previous statement, she takes a single magazine from the shelf and shoves it into her girlfriend's face without so much of a warning.

Stacie over the years while not studying at UCLA has easily bagged herself a modeling contract for Victoria's Secret part time until she finishes off her master's program, then onto get her PHD, which wasn't really any shock to Beca the day she found out by a eager phone call from her overly excited girlfriend screeching through the phone. It was a shoe in that the company would take her; she is freaking _hot_ compared to all those other fake bimbos. And hands down is the most natural at it. If Beca were to guess, Stacie came out of her mother's womb with future modeling in her DNA. Hell, she has been given the legs that run for days; the least she could do with them is either play basketball, or work the runway.

And since Stacie is about as awful at playing sports than a sack of potatoes, she went with the other route, which she is winning at for sure. Beca would be a witness to this any day of the week, actually when counting every single one of Stacie's pictures she owns back home for her personal entertainment.

"You can't tell me that while you look like _this_." She waves the magazine up in Stacie's face frantically. "That I'm suppose to control myself around you! You're delirious if you think that's _ever_ going to happen."

"Oh yeah?" Stacie battles back with a challenging smirk, searching the shelves for something Beca is too sure of. Triumphing a loud "ah ha!" she whips off last week's issue of Billboards Top 100 and guess who is front and center on the cover, flaunting fancy earphones around the neck, a tight white tank top that is doing no help in covering the black bra underneath and head of damp, wet hair standing under a shower head?

That's right, Beca Mitchell, ladies and gents.

For her side of the story, she's plain and simple. Music and DJing at all the local clubs in California and sometimes opening for the bigger ones kept her balanced, allowing her to get her name out their to the public, playing her own music. Eventually after her time stopping, end of the year finale extravaganza at Hakkasan, she scored herself a position at Epic Records where in the past two years so far, has collaborated with Zara Larsson, Tinashe, Cher Lloyd, Ciara and currently today, Fifth Harmony, while also winning multiple awards in the process.

So with that, you can say she did and _has_ done a pretty good job getting her name out there.

"Okay, touché Conrad, but in my defense, I'm wearing a lot more clothes than you are."

"Okay, to counter that, I'm not standing _wet_ and _sexy_ in a shower...now am I?" Stacie crosses her arms in a similar way she does when she thinks she has won a battle, describing the exact setting of where Beca's photo shoot took place.

Curving up her best salacious grin that Stacie doesn't catch until it's too late. "I don't know, maybe you are. I'd be happy to find out for you." The underlying seductive tone is there, clear as day, but all Stacie could do is swat it away before she ended up crumbling under it.

Even though Beca has this sort of charm to her that Stacie is irresistibly drawn to and would jump her girlfriend's bones in the matter of seconds if it wasn't for the fact they're in public, at a supermarket and that level of PDA would give paparazzis the ultimate story to snap for TMZ before it's published all over the world. So with that, Stacie bats her eyelashes, ignoring the way Beca's lips curve up in that insanely sexy, yet highly distracting smirk and leaves her hanging alone in the magazine aisle, but not without giving her a show on the way out into the cleaning department.

"Fucking tease," Beca mutters under her breath as she watches the extra sway to Stacie's hips done purposely as she walks away from her. Catching up with the cart, Stacie drops a few cleaning supplies they need for the house, such as bleach and Clorox wipes.

When Stacie gets a glimpse at her pouting girlfriend hunched over the cart she is pushing, glancing around to make sure they were alone in the aisle, she swoops in for a proper kiss, slow, sweet and just enough passion in the smooch to shut Beca for the time being while they finish their shopping.

Pecking Beca's gaped lips one last time and feeling an oncoming smile threatening to show itself when she is trying to be sexy here, "the quicker we get done shopping, the faster we get to go home," Stacie's suggestion comes out as a purr, vibrating every inch of skin on Beca's body. "And the sooner we can get a head start with those cookies you wanted to decorate."

Beca's body lights up at this. Even though it's the Monday after Christmas, Stacie promised to do some holiday baking during their time off together and admittedly, Beca's a complete sucker for a sweet tooth baker-even more so if the baker's name happens to be Stacie Conrad who can make baking in an apron look like a pair of lingerie. Nothing more is a turn on than seeing such a hot piece of ass operate a frosting tool.

_Good lord!_

Beca clears her throat, hoping to avert her attention away from her mini fantasy over her girlfriend. "Can't wait."

Stacie throws Beca a toothy grin and continues reading off her phone for the last bit of stuff they need for the house. Luckily, they're making it to the bottom of the list, which means it's almost time to go and almost time to be able to thoroughly kiss Stacie like she wanted to do the past hour."On the subject of... _all that,_ I've been meaning to talk to you." Beca cocks her head to the side, watching Stacie stare down at her phone and swooning into her girlfriend's touch as she rubs the lower part of Beca's back.

"What's up?"

"I think I want to _spice_ up our activities in bed," Stacie suggests in a totally normal and casual tone, not even a flinch in her words for such a private conversation to be having out in public.

"Uh, why? Is it me? Did I do something?" Beca starts to panic, suddenly feeling self conscious about the possibility of not pleasing her girlfriend the proper way in bed like she should be. It _seemed_ like everything was fine, more than fine if taking into account the amount of times they get physical during the week.

But now, Beca's not too sure.

Stacie catches the look of panic and self esteem drop wash over Beca's features and she hooks the hand that has been rubbing Beca's lower back to bring the smaller girl in closer, kissing her temple softly. "Baby, no. You're _perfect_ , don't worry." she assures as best as she can and hopes Beca will believe her.

Sex with Beca is _amazing_ and even that word doesn't come close to the true sensations that her girlfriend brings with her to bed. It's spontaneous, never dull and never really awkward-except for the first time when they _were_ sober and Beca allowed her adorable nerves to get the best of her and she was a frantic, blubbering mess the whole night until Stacie eased her up. Sex with this woman is _phenomenal_ ; Beca puts her needs before her own and treats her like a damn princess. What more could she ask for?

"Then what are you talking about?" Beca huffs and crosses her arms above her chest. She doesn't seem all the way convinced that Stacie isn't displeased by her level of skills in the sheets, but at least she doesn't bring it up again. Her ego, however, seems to be a little more than flattened. "You aren't talking about threesomes and orgies are you?"

Stacie howls a laugh, sending her head backwards. "No, I want you all to _myself_." Beca's body relaxes after this confirmation and Stacie's hand makes its way back down to the lower part of her girlfriend's back, edging the top of her cute little butt; all thanks to those tight skinny jeans she squeezes herself into everyday.

"What are you talking about then? Candle wax? Chains and whips? Please, no handcuffs." They both share a laugh at this one, knowing they're thinking about the exact same thing.

Stacie is very fond of the memory when she surprised Beca with a pair of legit handcuffs her brother, who is a cop, let her have after taking the weekend off to visit them in Chicago for her mother's birthday. The memory consists of a night that started off a bit rocky; the handcuffs she connected to their headboard, along with both of Beca's hands had only a minor problem, which was that Stacie accidentally snatched them on too tight, then managed to lose the set of keys in the mountains of sheets, all while Beca's arms dangled uncomfortably.

"I was sore for days, babe." Beca shakes her head at the painful memory; she could still feel the knots in her shoulders and red marks around her wrists. It wasn't that funny then, because it seemed like she was truly in a lot of pain but now, it's fucking hilarious.

"I took care of you though," Stacie replies with a smug smirk, taking one of Beca's hand to pull her through the aisle.

"Yeah, _after_ I had metal imprints around both my wrists and my shoulder popped out of place. Those several orgasms once you found the keys were only a make up for what you put me through."

"I thought it was going to be sexy," Stacie frowns, pouting with her bottom lip jutted.

"It was sexy, up until I was handcuffed to our bed for at least an hour while you searched every inch of the room, naked, by the way, which was totally worth it." Beca bites her bottom lip, nonchalantly scanning Stacie's body. "Anyways, what ideas were you thinking of to spice up our sex lives? Don't you remember that time we had anonymous sex with each other?! That was pretty fucking kinky if you were to ask me." Beca clicks her tongue, titling her head and looking at Stacie sideways.

"Correction." Stacie holds up a single finger, stopping both of them in place. "That time wasn't _kinky_. You wore a mask-a _creepy_ fucking mask Halloween night that I made you take off."

"That's because you were being over dramatic!" is Beca's quick excuse.

"Sorry I didn't want to fuck Jason from _Friday the 13th_! I wanted to fuck my super sexy, DJ girlfriend. That mask was terrifying, Beca, especially all up in my crotch."

"There's not a cool costume and mask for that one," Beca mumbles, sulking and Stacie rolls her eyes. Such a child sometimes. "Are you talking about festive kinky? Because if I do recall, you gave me the best head I've ever received from you the night of Christmas Eve while "Santa Baby" and a whole bunch of other Christmas music played in the background. We even wore Santa hats."

Oh the Santa hats. How could Stacie forget the glorious image of Beca decked out in green and red lingerie and that adorable yet highly sexy red and white hat that held a puffy cotton ball on the tail?

"I'll admit, that night was a lot of fun, especially because you wouldn't stop singing all the songs you claimed not to know and your voice... _God_ does it do stuff to me." Stacie swoons, practically hearing Beca's serenading vibrato she always projects when singing, plus the hat looked a lot more hotter than intended on her. Talk about panty dropper, _Jesus_.

"Pretty sure I climaxed at the best part of "All I Want For Christmas Is You."

"You did," Stacie makes perfectly clear. "In comparison to Mariah Carey's vocal range and yours, you won by a landslide." Out of all the times they had sex, that specific times falls right at the top of her most proud moments of getting Beca off achievements. "But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Okay, then what _are_ you talking about?" Beca deadpans.

Falling back on track to the previous conversation and not whirling back into the hole filled with endless memories she already had with Beca in only two years of being together, "I was thinking that maybe we should go to that adult store that's by your work, maybe check it out," Stacie says a little bit quieter, just in case someone around them as they stand in line to check out over hears. "Find something we both like."

"You're not into that whole BDSM thing after watching _50 Shades of Grey_ now are you? Because that movie blew chunks and did not deserve the soundtrack it got. Jesse can even back me up on this one."

Stacie smacks Beca in the stomach when she swears her volume in voice caught a few people's attention who were standing behind them in line. She does start to laugh, even though she is certain the old lady behind her in line must think she is a total freak now thanks to Beca's little amplified outburst.

"No I'm not. But I _am_ into toys and I think adding those into the bedroom would not only be a lot fun to test out our favorites, but will also be pleasurable. For both of us."

Beca nods her head, taking the suggestion into consideration. "I mean, I'm totally game for toys, but I get uncomfortable walking into the back section of Spencer's."

This is very true and Stacie would've thought that during their dating period, Beca would have became more open and comfortable when talking about sex like she is. But even though Beca gets squeamish more often than not about the topic, she can't help but admit it's adorable in a flustered type of way.

"But let's do it," Beca announces with a heavy sigh and Stacie can barely keep her smile and explicit amount of excitement contained.

Doing this together will open so many doors into their already perfect relationship. She honestly couldn't wait. "I love you, baby," Stacie gushes, pinching Beca's cheek while she tries to fight it off and puts the items on the revolving table for the cashier to check out. "Maybe we can go before New Years?"

"I love you too," Beca curves a genuine smile; one that hints no teasing, jokes or messing around within. Crazy to think that after living such a life by the motto "riding solo" would result in the both of them falling in love. Stacie and Beca can both speak for themselves and say they weren't expecting it to happen, but sure as Hell are they glad it did. "Yeah, that should work. I can't believe we are going to Vegas again."

The whole trip wasn't planned on spending the weekend in Vegas again (club Hakkasan to be specific, what are the freaking odds?) but Beca was called back in November to perform the main set after Zedd with a surprise performance from her current group she has been working a brand new album with, Fifth Harmony, to take down the house New Years Eve. And since people absolutely loved her set two years ago and her name only blew up larger from there on since, she was the go to DJ and performer the club manager wanted to have perform.

It's been a almost two full years since the couple has taken on the crazy adventures Sin City brings since last year Beca requested a quiet night in with only the two of them, as well as champagne, music and walking the beach once the countdown was over, but to say she isn't excited to venture back, cause some more kaos with Beca-her _girlfriend_ \- by her side would be an understatement.

"I'm so excited; there's so much stuff we can do there." Stacie claps her hands excitedly. She helps the bag boy pack their plethora of groceries back into the cart and watches Beca intently as she pays for all the food bought.

When they met two years ago and woke up the next morning in bed together, as far as activities went, they spent the entire day in bed, claiming to exhausted and sore in all the right spots, so going out and adventuring Vegas during the day before they flew back to their cities was wanted, but impossible to do. Beca always promised Stacie they'd go back, take in the city as a whole instead of just one hotel where they'd end purging. Funny how they are to do it in a week, like, what are the odds?

They say their "thank you's" to the cashier once everything is paid for and packed up, and in an overly peppy tone, the cashier reminds the both of them to, "come again!" before they set off into the shopping center's parking lot. From behind as Beca pushes the cart outside, Stacie sneaks her arms around the smaller girl's waist and drops her chin on Beca's shoulder, waddling in rhythm with Beca's pace to avoid stepping on the girl's heels.

Slowly but surely making it out to Beca's lifted, pearl white, 2016 Jeep Wrangler, Stacie detaches herself from Beca's form and helps put the groceries into the trunk. Both hopping into the car, Beca puts the keys into the ignition and starts the engine to leave.

"And you get to meet my college friends!" Stacie claps excitedly when bringing the subject back up, hooking the seatbelt across her chest and into the buckle. "I haven't seen them since my undergraduate years at Princeton."

Unlike the enthusiasm Stacie was expecting from her girlfriend at the news, Beca gruffs under her breath as she turns her whole body to back out of the parking space.

"Why so serious, Mitchell?" Stacie asks by the rapid change in behavior projected off from Beca in her best joker accent. She already knows what's about to come flying out of her girlfriend's mouth, all her worries and stuff, so she really didn't understand why she asked about it out loud when already knowing the answer.

Beca scrambles with her words, mouth opening and closing with only bits and pieces of strangled sounds, struggling to land on the right ones to express how she's really feeling. "What if...I like...throw off the wrong... _vibe_ , or something," Just like Stacie thought, Beca shrugs her shoulders in an unconfidently way, then clarifies when she's met with a confused arched brow to something so uncharacteristic of her, "to your friends."

"Why would you think that?" Stacie is genuinely curious on how Beca's going to go about this question; it's Beca they're talking about. The light at the other end of Stacie's dark tunnel; the peanut butter to her jelly sandwich, the _music_ to her _lyrics_. Everyone ends up liking her once they get pass her rocky border she keeps herself guarded with. Although this may take longer than the usual friendly being, Beca's nothing but a rough edge with a gooey inside.

"Cause of my... reputation," Beca admits honestly and it sounded like there was a bubble caught in her throat while saying this. "As you know, I wasn't a Saint before you met me-"

"And neither was I. Chloe and Aubrey would both back this up since they experienced college me in her glory," Stacie interrupts and gets a small chuckle from Beca, which is reassuring. Then she gets told from that same person that she doesn't want to hear about all the college stories because-even though she doesn't admit it like _ever-_ Beca Mitchell has a major green side when it comes to her girlfriend _._

Seeing that small smile fade into a nervous, unsettling lip bite, Stacie continues, reaching across the armrest to peel one of Beca's hands off the steering wheel to hold hands, threading together their fingers. "As I told you before since we had this same conversation last week when I found out, Chloe and Aubrey are like…. _huge_ fans of your music. If anything, you should be worried about them liking you _too_ much."

Beca sends Stacie a wider smile compared to the last one. "You think so?"

Without hesitation, Stacie nods her head so fast she could've gave herself whiplash, her thumb soothing the skin on the back of Beca's hand. "You're something quite amazing, Mitchell, which is why I snatched you up before anyone else got the chance to."

"I'm so glad you did." Progressively, Beca's smile gets wider and wider. Hopefully this will be the last of the conversation because there's nothing else left to say other than Chloe and Aubrey are going to love Beca because simply, what _isn't_ there to love?

"I'm glad I did too."

_**2 hours later during dinner** _

"Are they nice? You don't think they'll shun me because I have a sailor mouth, do you?" Beca asks in full seriousness, worriedly picking around her food with the fork in her hand.

Stacie's seen Beca hit a nervous stage countless times in the years they've been together. Before she performs for a big crowd, or anytime she has to sing in front of others. Their first trip out together when she introduced Beca to her entire family on the Fourth of July was like nervous central with constant stuttering. She's seen Beca fidgety and skeptical about a lot of things in her life and she always bounces back from it, but this is something different.

Stacie wipes her hands on the napkin sprawled over her lap and stretches her hand over Beca's, running her thumb gently over the headphones tattoo on her wrist. Appearance is just a facade to either scare people away or make them fall in love with you. Beca's appearance comes of as the apex predator, in a way. The tattoos that she came home with to rebel against her parents when they specifically told Beca not to ruin her skin with permanent ink, and those terrifying metal piercings and spikes that borders her ears. Beca wears the dark make up around her eyes to put on this bad ass, nothing can hurt me font (though she has lightened up on the eyeliner by a few full shades) even though on the inside she is just as scared the rest of us.

And now getting a good look at Beca from across the table, so small (smaller than normal) and vulnerable against the smallest thing like meeting Stacie's friends, that shield blocking her starts to fade and it shows that maybe she's not as strong as she puts on, which in no shape, way or form is a bad thing.

"Baby, they'll love you," Stacie assures as humanly sincere as she could possibly get because she means it from the bottom of her heart. Beca may come off as one antisocial, prickly grouch at first sight, then it takes her a while to warm up to people afterwards, but once that phase is long gone, she is a total sweetheart and anyone who's anyone will adore her.

At least that's what happened to Stacie.

"Are you sure?" Beca asks in a weak tone, her self esteem making her feel like a dirty pigeon rather than the bright flamingo she truly is.

Hoping to pour out every ounce of sincerity she can find in her body with two simple, yet powerful words, Stacie smiles at Beca and says, "I promise."

_**3 hours later in bed** _

Beca stops her movements momentarily while her face is smothered in the area between Stacie's thighs. "Are you sure they even like my music? What's their favorite candy? Maybe I could get them like….a late Christmas gift to break the ice and hopefully convince them not to talk you into breaking up with me if they end up hating me."

Stacie's first response to this is groan out in frustration, slapping a hand to her dampened forehead while her chest heaves for air and the area between her legs throbs in need for Beca to resume touching her before she actually combusts in a slow painful death.

But it seems like Beca's making no effort into continuing her motions with her mouth while it's more preoccupied rambling out complete nonsense on a subject Stacie was certain she already assured her about.

Irritation at an all time high, Stacie slams her hands into the mattress, thinking all of Beca's worries are unbelievable. "For fuck sakes, Beca! You're _literally_ going down on me right now and your main concern is impressing my friends?!" Of course, Beca had to choose the worst time to slack in the bed because it just so happens to be the time when Stacie is ovulating, which also means she's one big, horny mess who physically _needs_ to be touched right this instance.

Also, so not cool leaving someone hanging right off the edge like that.

Beca leans the side of her cheek to rest on the inner part of Stacie's thigh, giving her best puppy dog eyes while looking up from her position and even at an unbearable high with sexual frustration, Stacie can't sit there, lie, and say Beca doesn't look fucking adorable staring up with those dark, steely blues . If anything, Beca's concerns about impressing her friends makes her even cuter, if at all possible because she is already the cutest of the cutest.

Stacie uses her hand that is already tangled up inside Beca's hair to massage the area, running her nails through Beca's scalp in a combing motion. "Baby, you're pretty _fucking_ amazing. There's nothing you could do, other than treat me like shit, that would be a deal breaker for them, which you have nothing to worry about because you treat me better than anyone I've ever been with."

"That's not a lot," Beca mumbles under her breath, leaning into Stacie's calming touch.

Stacie hears this even with the low volume in Beca's voice and she scoffs dramatically, only showing minor offence taken. She knows Beca doesn't mean it, nor was it intentional to say; it just slipped with the uncharacteristic emotions she is feeling. "Okay, asshole. Same could go for you!" Beca rolls her eyes with a more self like smile at Stacie's comeback, replacing her mouth with her hand as she slides up Stacie's body until their faces are millimeters apart.

The new contact jolts Stacie back to life; the feeling of delicate, nimble fingers testing the waters between her legs and playing her like a finely tuned instrument.

"I really don't want to screw this up," Beca admits, her lips grazing above Stacie's lips, catching every pant and soft moan that emits while her fingers work a slow circular motion over Stacie's core. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Words aren't really in Stacie's vocabulary at the moment, especially with where Beca's has her hand and what it is that she's currently doing with it. The best response she can manage is only panting a string of breathy whimpers when her lips aren't occupied by a lingering slow kiss that Beca initiates. Hips fall in sync with Beca's hands in the attempt to create the extra friction Stacie is craving for, hoping it would be enough to send her off the edge.

"You've met...my mom...and brothers, babe" she does, however, manage to sneak this out through a sharp gasp as Beca switches her finger movements to tease, dipping her tip of her middle finger in and out slowly between warm, wet heat. " _God_ , Beca…" Just the tip, that's all it takes for Beca to push Stacie off the edge; her literal tipping point.

"I know, and I had a panic attack then too," Beca replies naturally, her voice lowering into a deep timbre that pulls at Stacie's insides. She moves her mouth to kiss down the length of Stacie's jaw, all the way until she is sucking delicately at her earlobe, igniting a small flame within Stacie's stomach.

Stacie's brain turns to mush as Beca works the pressure back up inside her gut and she gradually allows her eyes to float closed, feeling that overwhelming buzzing sensation on her ear and making it impossible to keep them open any longer.

"I love you Stace. So _fucking_ much and it's still amazing to see you, a _Goddamn Goddess,_ with a girl like me. I just worry, that's all." Any other time Stacie would comment on weakness laced in Beca's tone, but now especially, how could she when everything she tries to say gets swallowed up by a throaty moan when Beca flicks or touches _just_ right spot.

" _Baby, don't stop,"_ Stacie's moans comes out as a cry, feeling the pressure from Beca's fingers building her up to the max, but also not receiving enough friction from them either to finally hit that release. "They'll love you...everyone does…" she gasps and is hoping her voice doesn't end up giving out anytime soon. It's getting to the point where talking is becoming impossible. "Just _please_ , for the love of _God_ , make me _come_."

Even with her eyes closed and making no effort in opening anytime soon, Stacie can still sense that smug, crooked smile Beca is sporting on her face before she gives her one last kiss and slides her way back down Stacie's body, joining her fingers with sequenced, strong strokes from her tongue and keeping up a rhythmic pattern with the two.

And obeying her orders like usual, Beca doesn't disappoint the task at hand and Stacie comes in the matter of seconds when her hips fall in sync with Beca's fingers and tongue, leaving her screaming incoherent nonsense with her head thrown back and thighs clenching around her girlfriend who is stuck between her legs.

Stacie peeks an eye open under her arm thrown above her face to watch Beca kiss up the inside of her thigh, feeling pretty darn proud about herself, not that Stacie can really blame her.

See?

Sex with Beca is mind boggling; a type of feeling that can make her forget her own name if she's being completely honest, which she is.

"Get up here, nerd," In her own little post orgasm euphoria, breathless, sweaty and all, Stacie curls her finger up, beckoning Beca and smiles lazy when she feels her girlfriend placing a trail of soft kisses up her body until Beca's lips make it to her own. When she breaks apart the kiss, savoring the her own taste on Beca's lips, she reaches her hand up lazy in front of Beca's face. " _Great_ job."

Beca slaps the outstretched hand, giving it a high five and smirks proudly. "Thanks," she says smug, moving her hips to fall in the space between Stacie's legs, using both hands on either side of the girl's head to hover above. "That was team work."

"We make a pretty good team huh?" Eventually, Stacie gains most her energy back (definitely not her legs, but for sure upper region) and is able to smile up widely at Beca from below. She crawls her fingers up and down Beca's back, tracing imaginary patterns along her ribcage.

Humming in answer, Beca's hips start to create an incredibly slow grinding motion into Stacie's front. "I think I know what I want to spice things up with you."

Not daring to stop her thrusting motion, Stacie's eyes gradually fall shut at the building sensation Beca's hips are creating and the back of her thighs lift up to fall back down every time Beca rolls her lower half. As Beca picks up her pace, not by much, but enough to cause the springs in the bed to squeak and the wooden headboard connected to their bed to just barely tap the wall on the other side, Stacie can take a rough guess as to what it is exactly Beca is inferring here.

Stacie bends her legs and digs the heels of her feet into the lower part of Beca's back, all while her fingers twist and pull at her girlfriend's hardened nipples that sit above her face Breathing out after a deliberately slow kiss that leaves her winded, "I think I know too."

* * *

_**Three days later** _

"Now was that so hard?" Stacie teases once Beca is done struggling with the keys to their house and finally opens up the door for them.

Beca sets the few bags she is carrying on the kitchen table, but not without a nasty scowl on her face while doing it. "It _wasn't_ bad at all until _you_ ," she points an accusing finger at Stacie; one that has no effect on Stacie's innocent persona she's pulling as she raises her hands up. "Blurted out in the middle of the store what color _anal_ beads I wanted to get."

The laugh sneaks out before Stacie can even bite her tongue keep it in. "Oh my God!" Stacie throws her head back and howls an obnoxious cackle that isn't reciprocated by Beca in even the slightest form. "It's so much funnier when you say it out loud." She smacks the tips of her thighs for extra measure.

" _Har har,"_ Beca snorts a laugh, but instead of genuine like Stacie's has been, it comes out sarcastic and with an unamused facial expression. "Glad my embarrassment is humorous to you, babe."

"Holy shit that's funny," Stacie wipes the imaginary sweat off her brows, drawling out a dramatic " _whew_ " and pats under her eyes for the few shed tears that happened to sneak out from laughing so hard. "It was even funnier when the salesperson heard this and walked you through all the different kinds of beads they had in the store."

"It wasn't funny, it was awful!" Beca stomps her foot, sending another dirty look towards Stacie, but all it does is make her laugh even harder.

"I've never seen your face that red," Stacie manages to gasp this out in between laughs; her stomach at a stage where it is starting to clench in a way that makes it hard to breathe and her laughing is becoming more painful by the second. But every time she thinks she has forgotten about their little trip to Cupid's Closet, an adult store that Stacie scoped out via internet, she kept thinking back to how incredibly flustered and embarrassed her poor little bean of a girlfriend was.

"Best part, however, was when the salesperson took you over to all the lube section and spat out a whole spiel about which is the best for anal _pleasure_ and which choice was her favorite to use," Stacie continues onto the story, much to Beca's dismay, and wipes a few tears from her cheeks that she managed to produce from laughing so hard. "You stood and listened the entire time! Just because you're a cutie who is too nice to tell someone off."

One of Stacie's hands comes in to pinch Beca's cheeks, but it's swiped away before doing so and all she gets is the dirtiest of scowls that is worthy of being weaponizing. "Again, that's because _**you**_ told the lady it was and I quote, " _my very first time_ ,"" Beca mocks her best impression of Stacie's previous comment at the store; one that totally sounds nothing like Stacie at all while also performing air quotes. "Does seeing me so embarrassed pleasure you or something?"

Stacie bites her bottom lip guilty, trying to suppress her smile from stretching any larger. "Maybe," she responds honestly and Beca rolls her eyes so hard Stacie thought they would've gotten stuck. "Just because you're super fucking cute when you're so flushed! Even the lady who helped us agreed!"

Beca could only blink slowly at this, face deadpanned and blank. No verbal response is given by this point because Stacie has already started laughing again, all the way to the point where she is gasping for air and Beca took that as a cue to leave the kitchen. Grabbing the black plastic bag from the counter, she leaves her girlfriend and her cackles with a flip to the middle finger over her shoulder as she leaves.

At least with the pain and torture Beca had to endure for the last hour, Stacie and her _did_ actually buy something that the both of them liked a lot and were even eager use. Tricky part was figuring out comfortable sizes and the best textures with the maximum pleasure granted and of course for Stacie, which color would be the best choice. But after coming to a sense of sameness on the ideal perfect option, they left the store with a brand new item that would be more than a lot of fun to use in the bedroom.

" _Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!"_ From where Beca is at in the house, she can still perfectly hear every pitch and note that Stacie is singing from the kitchen once she has enough air in her body to do so, which wasn't a lot because Beca is positive Stacie almost passed out from laughing so hard. First of all, it isn't even that funny then or now; Beca's torturing and all, _smh_. " _I was wrong, and I just can't live without you!"_

Ignoring the singing as she makes her way up the spiral staircase of their home with Hershey trotting at her ankles, "I'm leaving!" Beca singsongs back to Stacie, stomping her feet intentionally harder each step, just to really prove how much of a child she is and also, to prove a point, _dammit_! Leaning her body over the top railing of the upper level that borders the living room, she yells out loud enough for Stacie to hear. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Silence is all Beca heard at first. "What?" Stacie sobers rather quickly at this comment, no more laughing period and Beca almost doesn't have the strength not to laugh. _Almost_. "Wait-are you serious? _Baby_! What about tonight?!" she cries, hinting something special planned that Beca knows exactly what it could be.

It's not that Beca is angry at Stacie, not even in the slightest way actually. Truthfully, she's used to it; she does the same thing to Stacie and they bicker and tease each other all night long because that's what keeps their relationship healthy and a lot of fun. It's mostly because she hates being under spotlight of other people's humor when it involves her very own embarrassment. So with that, she's about to explode the grand finale of fireworks, press the giant red button and see if the situation is still funny to Stacie when sex is taken away.

Payback is a bitch.

"Looks like it's just you and your hand tonight, babe."

And Beca doesn't really have to go in depth with that because even though she is at the top of the stairs, she can hear from the kitchen Stacie pissing and groaning a series of curse words and that's enough of a victory prize to claim that she has won.

_Jokes on you, Conrad._

* * *

Beca planned on being strong when it came to Stacie's tactics because she had a punishment to stick to. She prepped talked herself into _not_ falling for her girlfriend's dirty, _dirty_ little tricks. She told herself not to stare into Stacie's mesmerizing jade eyes because she swore the girl could hypnotize her into killing someone, or even to eat an onion if they wanted to.

And she _hates_ onions with a passion, so that's saying something.

She told herself to be strong against Stacie wardrobe choice for the night, knowing for a fact the girl would pull out the sexiest, skimpy revealing set of lingerie she owned, purposely bending over a extra second longer, just to expose her cleavage directly into Beca's line of sight and Beca would whine a reply, "that's not fair!" as the weapons were up close and personal to her face, but did that stop Stacie from flaunting her goodies?

No.

Absolutely not.

If anything it encouraged her.

Which then brought along the kisses; the kisses so incredibly slow and so soft that it made the insides of her stomach clench when Stacie twirled her tongue the right way, taking control of the kiss. Along with the sexy wear, Beca promised to not tremble under the lingering touches along the inner parts of her thighs, or the caressing fingers along her ribcage when Stacie would spoon her from behind. She bit her tongue and inner cheek to the point of bleeding in effort not to crumble under the feathered kisses behind her ear and across her jawbone.

And don't even get her started on the filthy-just God _filthy_ words spilling from Stacie's mouth as she whispered them into Beca's ear, probably in the lowest and most seductive tone Beca has ever heard.

All of this, she was aware of and she promised to stand her ground, repeated over and again over stay strong and _fucking_ not cave.

But **Goddammit**!

She's weak for Christ sakes, and her girlfriend is a fucking _goddess_ if she were ever to see one. It would be a downright _sin_ to not take advantage of what she has when she has it right in the same bed as her; it's like having a sexy vixen as a permanent girlfriend. So, tossing everything that she was preparing herself for when Stacie pulled out the big guns, that is how Beca found herself nose deep in between Stacie's thighs that night, directly disobeying her orders from earlier.

She's fragile, okay?

* * *

Today has been a relaxing one, Beca must say. It all started with a good morning text from her boss claiming to not bother coming in this morning unless she wanted to be the only one in the studio. Something about giving everyone a break from work to catch up on their drinking for New years eve tomorrow and that was something Beca was sure not going to argue with if it granted her a free day off to do whatever.

Stacie made Beca a delicious breakfast, as usual, and then was at her weekly pilates class while Beca decided to meet up with Jesse at the Huntington Beach boardwalk where she could bring Hershey along for the trip and he could bring his dog along too. So, that's where's she's at now, leash wrapped around the palm of her hand in every direction at least three times while she struggles to keep Hershey's excitement at bay with all the people flooding around them.

"You walking the puppy or is the puppy walking you, Bec?" Jesse chuckles at the scene of Beca struggling as he and his dog; a semi older German Shepherd dog named Ella were walking at a farm calmer pace with much more control

"Very-" Mid sentence, Hersey tugs his leash aggressively in the opposite direction, as well as Beca's left arm, yanking the rest of her sentence and shoulder bone out of place. Using her strength to pull Hersey back and tell him to calm down before he causes an even bigger scene than he already has, she finishes, "very funny, Jess."

"Still going through that crazy puppy phase?" Jesse examines with a couple more snickers. Crazy puppy phase would be an understatement with Beca's dog. The dude is like the damn energizer bunny who snorted some lines of cocaine and had a year's worth of energy shots in one sitting type of crazy.

But she loved the little shit, even though he's the reason for the few gray hairs on Beca's scalp to sprout early in her age.

They find a secluded bench away from most the crowd on the boardwalk and still a close enough distance to get a good view of the beach. This afternoon's waves are a lot smaller than Beca has seen them the past couple days- more calm and relaxing, unlike her dog at the moment. The weather is also surprisingly nice, almost like it's a cloudless summer day in the middle of June.

Sitting down, Beca scavenged through her backpack to find the chicken jerky flavored bag of treats that are Hersey's absolute favorite and orders him to sit, but of course he doesn't listen. Come on, that'd be too easy. Instead, he basically climbs up her leg with a pink tongue dangling straight out from his mouth in effort to snatch the treat directly from Beca's hand.

"Dude, seriously?" Beca grunts at the extra weight on right thigh and moving the treat out of reach from Hershey. Pushing the puppy off the tops of her thighs with a few more huffs, she tries again, all while Jesse and Ella watch the show with all the amusement in the world. All that is missing is the bowl of freshly popped popcorn to snack on while Beca struggles.

Hershey is still at an age where listening kinda goes in one ear, out the other; he's only fifteen weeks old, so training him has been more than difficult. Stacie thinks Beca should wait to start the training process because it's been clear that he is still as stubborn as ever, then she says something, "like mother like son" and pinches Beca's cheek in a grossly way. But she's gotta start somewhere eventually, so why not try sooner than later?

"Sit." Beca waves the dog bone treat above Hersey's head and he follows every movement like he's planning to pounce at any second. Running of time before the pup jumps into her lap again, "Hersey, _sit_ ," she orders more sternly and like a Goddamn miracle, the puppy falls to his butt, wagging his chocolate tail back in forth erratically while still eyeing the treat between her index finger and middle intensely. Jaw hanging slack and turning to Jesse to see if what just happened _really_ just happened, she sticks the treat in front of his nose to eat.

"You're like the _dog whisperer_ ," Jesse jokes; Beca can tell he's being an ass because after being friends with someone all your life, the sarcasm you bring rubs off on the people around you. She doesn't care, however, because Hershey finally listened to her when usual she's just there for him when he needs to be fed, or wants a good petting. The one person he kinda obeys the most would be Stacie, so this is a pretty big deal to her. "I can only imagine how potty training him went."

Oh God.

That was a time in her life that she really didn't want to time travel back to. After searching the lovely and very useful web, her and Stacie spent all of Hersey's potty training phase creating crates to help with the process, praising him when he did go to the bathroom outside and shrugging it off when he didn't make it. That left a lot of stains in their house from past accidents and a whole lot of hair pulling for Beca when she would step in that surprising yellow pile of liquid on their hard wood floors.

"Long story short, it was tough." Beca snickers, scratching the top of Hershey's head with her nails and deciding not to get into that nightmare. Pulling out another treat from the bag, she transforms back into teacher mode. "Now _shake_." She sticks her hand out in front of his face, but only is it sniffed then licked to get a taste of all the crumbs left on her fingers. "Yeah, probably jumping the guns on that one, bud." Settling for one trick today as progress, she throws him another treat before shoving them back into her bag.

"You look different today," Jesse mentions all of a sudden as he gives Ella her own set of treats to calm her down. Luckily for them (both of the dogs) start to hit their crash from their highs and lay down next to Beca's and Jesse's feet on the sand, staring out into the ocean peacefully.

Beca hears the comment and shoots up an eyebrow confused. "What do you mean?" Jesse takes a good look to study her features; she doesn't feel any different than how she's felt the past few days and actually weeks.

"It's your hair," Jesse settles on, nodding his head, but only Beca can blankly stare back. "Total hair porn." he confirms with another nod.

"Hair _porn_?" Beca echoes slowly, plucking at the closest piece of hair she could find to examine what on Earth Jesse is talking about. "What the fuck is that? And should I be offended?"

"No no!" Jesse assures with his hands out front and a big dopey smile on his face, which really doesn't make Beca want to believe him. Anything compared to porn shouldn't settling. "It looks really good," he tells her genuinely and she eases up a bit at the compliment, though she still doesn't understand why today when he her last week. "Like, _really_ good." Then she barely has enough time to dodge the "gimme hands" as Jesse sweeps in to twirl the ends of her hair, examining the chocolate locks up close and personal.

Well that is a little blown out of proportion. Her hair doesn't have anything spectacular done to it; it's just more curled than usual and she just got done washing it this morning because her head when woke up was on a whole other level of greasy."Uh thanks? Stacie went all beauty shop, "I'm gonna make Beca a real life Barbie" phase this morning." Which is the truth. Though doesn't come often, Beca sometimes allows Stacie to work her cosmetic talent with her face and stuff, beautifying her up with extensive makeup and a shit ton of hairspray.

Jesse nods his head while taking in the new information, getting another good look at Beca for himself from a different angle. She just sits here through it all, uncomfortable and feels like is secretly being judged under Jesse's stare. "That explains the eyebrows too," he adds affirmative and okay, what the Hell is that suppose to mean? "Not saying you weren't hot before- my raging crush on you our senior year of high school can back this up- but what I am saying is that Stacie glittered a little bit of herself on your look today and it's doing you some justice."

Beca snorts, rolling her eyes and hides her amount of offense pretty darn well. "Thanks, dick."

"You two are the best." Jesse says this through a dreamy sigh, averting his eyes away from Beca's hair and back to the ripples of movements in the ocean. "Like, Megan and I are pretty awesome too, but you and Stacie are like my OTP ship."

Megan is Jesse's current girlfriend of nine, going on ten months now where he met her at some comic con event and in his cheesy, romcom words, was love at first sight. Beca thinks she's great for her best friend; Megan is equally as nerdy and chipper as Jesse is, but also she balances him out with her level of seriousness. She's also like gossip central when it comes to the celeb life and who's dating who, so Stacie is very fond of Megan as well. Plus, anything or anyone to get Beca out on double dates is O.K in her book.

"Oh God," Beca groans, shaking her head at how Jesse just referred her relationship as. "It's like Tumblr threw up on you."

"I'm serious! As for someone who has seen you at your worst and has also seen you at your best, I realize now that Stacie is the one to get you there."

Beca rolls her eyes, murmuring just sounds under her breath. She wasn't _that_ bad before she met Stacie. Maybe she was gloomy and less social with others, but Jesus, how Jesse is making it sound is like she was the exact definition of the grinch, three hundred and sixty five days straight.

"It's like she took your porcupine self and transformed you into a soft, furry, friendly little hamster." Jesse clenches for the inevitable smack to his gut that Beca lays on him, then he choose to rearrange his words a bit to avoid anymore violent attacks. "Or like a hedgehog with smaller spikes, because you're still kinda mean."

"Oh you know it's just tough love with you, Jess." He shrugs with a half smile and Beca's kind of glad none of her insults, or physical jabs are taken to heart. She won't admit it out loud, but she's never had a true friend like Jesse and basically he's not even a friend; he family. Life would be a big pile of shit without him by her side through most of the shit she goes through and honestly if that were the case, she might've already been dead, or locked up in jail by now.

"I love her." Beca admits through a chuckle, switching the tone of the conversation. "God, I _fucking_ love her." She feels the word hang from the back of her throat, and though she's said it out loud and more than enough times to herself and to Stacie, the words still carry all of the power it came with the very first time they shared it.

"As if I couldn't already tell." Jesse snickers, ruffling Ella's fur at the top of her head. "Wanna know something? You can't get mad," Jesse's rushes the last part; Beca nods her head, though she can't promise she won't get mad because who knows what will come flying out of Jesse's mouth to irk her skin. "I never thought you'd last this long in a relationship with somebody."

Disobeying her words, she sends a sharp punch to Jesse's closest arm, offended by his lack of faith.

But in all seriousness, she isn't mad, so to say, and more so feeling smug to rub it in Jesse's face, like a "ha ha, proved you wrong" sort of way. She already knows she was the world's largest asshole before she met Stacie and her first intentions when sleeping with Stacie was just pure lust and sex. Not dating, or moving to California together, buying a house and eventually raising a dog together like a middle aged, suburban couple. It shocks her just as much as it shocks Jesse, she can admit that.

Rubbing the newly injured spot on his arm, he laughs, which means two things; one, Beca didn't punch him hard enough and two, he expected to be hit when saying this. "If I had a nickle for every time you've hit me in these past years, I'd be able to afford ten, maybe twenty full body armor suits to protect me from you left hand abuse."

"Shut the fuck up," Beca deadpans through a laugh. Such a drama king and a total panzee. "Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you."

"Because I'm awesome," Jesse is quick to answer; the cheesy smile on his face is almost dumb enough to make her punch him again just for that "and because you'll miss me when I'm gone, for example, this weekend."

Though the planned Vegas trip worked in favor for Stacie and Beca, it, however, did not work the same with Jesse and his busy schedule. He's been busy a lot with his own personal life now that he's got a big, fancy job scoring movies and gets to scout out tons of houses with Megan in all of California where they'll eventually move their stuff into. Being Beca's manager during the time where she was only a small time DJ was fun, especially going to all her sets and supporting her like a good best friend does, but they both knew marketing, financing and becoming Beca's major big time manager wasn't something they saw in his future.

"I hope I don't get a call from an anonymous, or look on TMZ and read that you've been arrested," Jesse jokes, bringing back an unwanted memory of Beca's past that she'd rather not remember.

"Two things, _asshole_ , that guy deserved a punch to the face for instigating his douche bag comments about the one and only _HP_. Second, dude had it comin' with his ridiculous mullet. Maybe if I smacked him hard enough, it'd knock at least a smudge of sense in style through his ignorant pee brain," Beca defends, a hint of passion in her words as she hears up with anger at the memory.

"Only you'd get in a fight over Harry Potter." At this point, Jesse is in his cackling phase, clutching his stomach in laughter and Beca feels that urge again to introduced her left hook to the right side of his face.

Maybe he catches the weaponizing death glare Beca is boring into the side of his head because soon, he sobers up, clearing his throat nonchalantly while avoiding anything in Becas general direction.

"Anywho," Jesse singsongs as he makes the blatant attempt to change the subject. He may not be the smartest cookie in the cookie jar, but least he knows not to test Beca's patience with his teasing. "I wish you the best of luck with your performance. This time two years ago was when you abandoned me the entire night to get laid."

"This time two years ago _also_ brought me the best damn thing in my life," Beca counters without even processing how ridiculously cheesy it may sound, though it's very true. Heading to Vegas, she expected to bring back a wicked hangover and a few unforgettable nights with a bunch of randoms. Not _one_ girl, with a never ending list of unforgettable nights who eventually won over Beca's heart.

Jesse hears this clear as day like it was a line straight out of his nauseating romcom movies that usually ends with a horse and carriage and some obnoxious movie credits song that symbolizes their utter and dire love for eachother, yadda, yadda, yadda. Beca silences him with a "zip it" and a threatening finger pointed his way before she heard an earful.

Shifting back onto conversation about Vegas and not about Stacie (because the longer she talks about her girlfriend, the more she ends up missing her,) "Pressure is on for Hakkasan. Tori told me that Miami's gigantic music festival, Ultra, is looking for performers and guess who's on that list?"

Jesse taps his chin in deep thought. "DJ Lady B?" "Yep." Beca pops the "p," ruffling Hershey's ears. Tori, by the way, is Beca's manager, also Jesse's cousin, so it was nice too keep blood in the process of looking for managers. "Stacie says I have nothing to worry about because the way it seems I'm already planned to be on the line up. Hakkasan is just a warm up before the real deal which- _Hershey_!" The rest of Beca's sentence gets cut off by a sharp hiss when her dog suddenly gets riled up somehow and begins to hump an innocent, poor Ella who is looking up hopelessly to Jesse for help. "Stop that!"

Jesse doesn't help break up the scene and only continues to laugh while Beca swats at Hershey's head to get him off, but it's a useless tactic when he immediately jumps back on.

Humping has been a new action Hershey developed one night when he started going at it on one of his toy stuffed animals. Stacie thought it was hilarious seeing Beca scramble in a frenzy to get Hershey to stop, then to only confuse the puppy and have her foot replaced his next humping target.

"That is definitely yours and Stacie's dog," Jesse finally manages to wheeze out in between laughs. "A family full of horn balls." Beca ignores this, knowing Jesse wouldn't be laughing if her dog impregnated his dog.

Do puppies even produce sperm at this age?

Oh _God_ , she hopes not.

Beca eventually gets Hershey's attention back when he thinks she is playing with him and begins to attack her hand, barking and growling at it like the world's scariest monster and it's cute moments like these that makes her forget about why he's in trouble in the first place. One thing that Stacie and her have been trying to control is the pup's urge to hump literally everything in sight, which apparently hasn't been going very well.

Beca checks her phone and sees a text from Stacie telling her that she's home. Tossing the phone back into her pocket, she reaches for Hershey's leash and stands up from the bench. "Let's get you home to your other mom before you start humping a stranger's foot."

* * *

Evening time rolls around and as usual, Beca's outside relaxing on the poolside hammock, enjoying the orange and pink glow coming from the sunset as it descends behind the clouds. Hershey is seen playing with his rope toy in the lawn, growling as he chews and keeps her company while the sounds of the pool cleaner is heard.

The screen door opens from behind her and soon she has company crawling up into the hammock and fitting perfectly between her arms as Stacie rests her head right above Beca's chest in the comfiest of ways. She places a lingering kiss over Stacie's temple, wrapping her arms as tight as they could around her girlfriend's frame.

Even though she came out here for some alone time and to watch the sunset, some extra company always seemed to make the experience that much better. Especially if it is Stacie joining her outside, gifting her with extra warmth and those adorable chin kisses she's learned to love so much.

"Hey pretty," Beca greets with a known nickname she created a while back for Stacie, smothering her cheek on the top of Stacie's head and soaking her body into the warm contact.

Stacie sighs into the warmth of Beca's body, snuggling her face into the divot of space between Beca's neck and shoulder. "Hello my sugarplum," and that's the nickname she created for Beca, who at first being called this didn't enjoy it, but now as time went on and the more frequent Stacie used it on her, the more she grew to love it. "Relaxing?"

Beca hums in answer, nodding her head as her fingers find a little bit of skin that's exposed from Stacie's shirt being pushed up at the new laying position, trailing imaginary patterns along Stacie's oblique area.

Silence surrounds the couple; they take in the photo book scenery, enjoying every second of it as Hershey makes his own set of noises as he growls and chews on his toy bone. "I brought us something." Stacie has a wolfish grin on her face when she lifts her head up away from Beca's chest and reaches down into her sweatpants pocket, pulling out something too small for Beca to tell what it is.

Once at eye level, Beca realizes it's a tight, neatly wrapped joint shown in the distance between Stacie's index finger and thumb and once she gets a good look at what Stacie is implying they should do, she can't help but curve a similar looking smile.

"Spark it." Beca orders, keeping her excitement at bay when Stacie fishes for the Bic, hot pink lighter that is in the same pocket.

It's been awhile since they've smoked-well, _together_ at least. Every once in awhile, she'll stick to tradition and get high with Jesse after a head rattling performance, or if she really needs to relax, calm her mind away from all the stress her work brings. Her and Stacie both decided to chill on the weed, figuring it's time to grow up and focus more on their careers and each other now that they have found something in life that is worth more than drugs.

But every so often, Stacie would surprise her and it was fucking amazing. Especially the sex.

Stacie takes the first hit, inhaling a mouthful while operating the lighter until the white paper from joint is sparking with tiny orange flames. She blows the smoke away from Beca before handing her the lit joint.

"This is nice." Beca watches Stacie settle back into her previous position over her chest with a content sigh. She lifts the joint up to her lips and takes a fairly large hit for herself. "So glad I got you away from those nasty ass spliffs."

"Hey," Beca squeaks winded as the smoke fills her lungs and she blows it out smoothly. " _Those_ were awesome." She can feel Stacie roll her eyes above her chest and the slight shake to her head. "They kept the high longer."

"They _fogged_ up the high," Stacie corrects matter of factly. "Such an amateur you were."

Beca scoffs offended, which makes Stacie giggle into the cotton of her shirt and she takes her fingers and pokes Stacie hard in the ribs, earning a violent flinch when doing so. Smoothly, Stacie flings one of her legs over Beca's waist (without breaking the hammock) so that both her knees are on either side. Beca takes another inhale of smoke from the joint, but instead of blowing it out into the air away from Stacie, she pulls the taller girl in by fisting her shirt up and ghosting their lips over each other while the smoke gently pours out.

Stacie inhales the perfectly executed shot gun that the two of them have become experts at and does the honors of blowing the remaining smoke out of her lungs and away from Beca's faces as she sits back up. Looking down into those bloodshot, lazy steely blues, she leans her body back over to hover Beca and connects their lips fully this time in a passionate kiss.

Beca takes advantage of the new position and slides her hands over Stacie's spandex covered ass, palming the skin roughly and tries not to burn any clothing of Stacie's with the lit joint caught between her index and middle finger. Rocking her hips in a slow rhythm with the help of Beca's newly placed hands, Stacie releases a breathy moan into the kiss, feeling the overwhelming hotness radiate across every inch of skin on her body when Beca tugs on her bottom lip and releases it slowly back in place.

Beca emits her fair share of moans within the heated kiss, but for a completely different reason. No matter what else big or small that happens in her life, getting straddled by Stacie is by far her favorite and _hottest_ thing she has ever experienced in her twenty seven years of living.

And no one can tell her otherwise.

"Easy, tiger," Stacie mumbles against Beca's lips with a smirk when the two hands on her ass become more aggressive with their groping and the kiss is bordering dangerous territory; one that neither them will be able to control themselves of pushed any farther. "You still haven't made me dinner yet." she reminds and is rewarded with a childlike whine.

"That's because I was thinking about eating you instead," Beca counters, voice hinting the true dirtiness of her implication while her wry smirk adds to it. She cranes her head up to snatch Stacie's lips more forcefully than the last, almost making the taller girl's elbows buckle at the pinch in her gut.

Stacie's erupts with an infectious giggle that is eventually mirrored by Beca as their teeth clink together in the most unattractive ways. At this point and how both their bodies lost all their tolerance against the effects of THC can admit the weed is already having a pretty large toll on how they're acting. Giggling like a delusional school girl, Stacie straightens up, eyes droopy and squinted shut when she looks down to see Beca in a similar, dazed state.

 _Goodness_ , Beca is a cutie.

Fingers sprawled against and toying with the cotton on Beca's shirt. "You wanna know what will _really_ turn me on?" Stacie's asks seductively and in slow motion, Beca nods her head. Her eyes are barely open and if Stacie didn't already know the truth, she'd think that the girl was trying to fall asleep. "You, standing in the kitchen... _topless_." Stacie trails her nails down Beca's shirt and pushes the clothing up to expose the pale bare skin of Beca's stomach underneath, mouth watering at the realization that Beca decided to skip out on a bra tonight. Igniting the rock in her hips again against Beca's front while her fingers tickle the under curve of Beca's breast before falling back down Beca's navel, then repeating it all over. "Making me… _nachos_."

It takes a moment for Beca to process everything, definitely longer than it usually does, but when she snaps back to life, she snorts, rolling her eyes with a shake to her head. "Of course."

"I love you," Stacie lays a more friendlier kiss over Beca's smiling mouth. She absolutely loves how Beca is so easy to succumb under her wants by adding a little sexual innuendo to the conversation, a little touch _there_ , a small kiss _here_. This time, she didn't even have to bring out the big guns and tug her shirt down to expose the perfect amount of cleavage for Beca to be in the palm of her hands.

Now if that wasn't a miracle, she doesn't know what is.

"Yea yea," Beca waves off Stacie "kissy" faces and takes one last big inhale of smoke from the joint that fills all the space in her lungs before handing it over to Stacie who does the same.

Stacie tries to step out of the hammock, but any movement she made gave a threatening jerk to the hammock that could've sent the both of them pummeling into the lawn underneath, probably involving someone to get hurt.

And by someone, she means Beca; her fragile piece of glass as a girlfriend.

Beca stops all of Stacie's movements by hooking her arms around the taller girl's waist, looking around the perimeter for an easy way to get off this death contraption that you would've thought would be designed better for two people. Things is like a Jacob ladder, but harder and more comfy.

"First, we need to figure out how to get off this thing," are Beca's last and final words before someone's weight causes the hammock to flip unexpectedly, sending them face first into the grass with no help whatsoever from Hershey who comes up seconds later to bombard their faces with licks.

* * *

Morning comes a lot faster than the both of them were expecting it to and it takes a pot of freshly brewed coffee, some crisp bacon, eggs and the fluffiest of set of pancakes Stacie has ever whipped up to get a half asleep Beca out of bed. Still, two years later of living together, waking up Beca before noon is like waking up a gremlin; she has to do it right each time or she's in for a whirlwind of mood swings that she just can't deal with.

A wake up call this early wasn't on their usual agenda until roughly a couple weeks ago when Stacie came up to Beca and asked if they could drive instead of fly to Vegas, like they initially planned for. Her excuse was that it'd give them way more privacy away from the paparazzis and some time to just hang out by themselves, which was something Beca couldn't argue with. She did, however, complain about the five hour drive it would take to get there when Stacie mentioned what time in the morning they'd leavee to be able to make it to Vegas for dinner, then to get ready for New Years Eve and all it brings. Although, it was a bunch of bitching and moaning then, Beca agreed and a last minute planned road trip was set up.

They both eat breakfast together and watch some morning cartoons while doing so and slowly but surely each bite, Beca is waking up and isn't basically falling asleep in her eggs anymore. Stacie orders Beca to shower up and finish packing, knowing damn well her girlfriend, who is the queen at procrastination, has barely put a dent into her suitcase when she knew about this trip all week, unlike herself, who had her suitcase packed and ready to go since yesterday morning. After minimal complaints and ignoring the puppy dog eyes Beca gives her, she finally slugs her body up to their room, dragging her feet the entire way until the sounds of the shower is heard running from the living room.

In record time, Beca finishes her packing, showering and last minute duties around the house, calling up Jesse and telling him where everything is at around the house for Hershey while he dog sits. Stacie takes the time to pack the trunk with both their suitcases, then going back inside to say goodbye to her boy before they leave him alone for the entire weekend.

Hershey, sensing their departure like some fifth sense or something runs around the tile of their house, whining and barking absolute nonsense before he runs up into Stacie's lap and licks everywhere on her face before doing the same to Beca, who grunts and groans, trying to avoid the licks from the puppy because she always got grossed by dog saliva.

"We will be back, Hersh." Stacie, for the sake of her girlfriend and major hygiene problems when it comes to a dog's mouth, takes Hershey away from Beca's lap and ruffles his face before peppering a few kisses over his chocolate nose. "Just going to be gone for a lil bit."

Beca wipes her face with her sleeves, ridding the glistening sheet of dog salvia from her cheek as she shoots the puppy a scowl. "I swear we will chop your balls off if I come home to house full of shit and piss, don't tempt me, pup." Stacie giggles at Beca's threat; it has been her go to ever since they agreed as a couple not to neuter Hershey.

"She's joking," Stacie assures in a sickly baby tone, kissing the side of Hershey's head.

" _No_ I'm not," Beca corrects in a stern, mother like tone, but doesn't last long before a smile creeps up at the corners of her mouth when Hershey hides his tail between his hind legs and sags his ears in the cutest possible way as if he is in trouble.

Much longer than intended and needing to get on the road, Stacie pulls herself away. "Okay," Stacie breaks her attention away from the puppy and stands up, dusting away the fur that shed on her shirt and shorts. "We gotta go, baby."

Beca follows Stacie up, grabbing the keys off the kitchen table and heading for the front door. "Let's hurry before he starts crying again. Knowing you, it will take another hour to leave him and I want my Starbucks that you're buying me."

Unable to really argue with that because she's one to admit saying goodbye to those precious, baby blue and hazel eyes almost made her tear up. This Starbucks coffee, however, is one she is willing to argue about. "Oh, I'm buying _you_ some coffee? I didn't know that was part of the plan."

"You woke me up at seven this morning for a road trip to Vegas. Hell _yes_ your fine ass is buying me coffee." And with a thrown smirk that reads there is no possible way of changing her mind about this, Beca leaves the house, missing Stacie's eye rolls before she follows her outside.

And maybe she takes a little longer to actually get _inside_ the Jeep because Hershey decides to run up to the front door window, smushing his face into the glass when Stacie taps on it, then proceeds to bark and cry and whine enough to break her heart and make it impossible to leave such an adorable thing.

Finally, after Beca yanks her girlfriend away from the scene, they set forth on the road, stopping at Starbucks first where Stacie indeed pays for her's and Beca's coffee and even a sugary pastry treat that Beca insisted on them trying. On the highway, they drive for about thirty minutes until Stacie is fed up with Beca's choice of music this early in the morning when Kamiayah's "How Does it Feel?" comes blaring through every speaker in Beca's jeep.

"Okay, no." Stacie turns down the dial on the speaker system and reaches for Beca's phone which is connected to the aux cord. "This is not morning music. I liked better when Nelly's "Ride With Me" was on." Before she is able to change the song or at least unlock Beca's phone, the device is smacked out of her hand and into one of the cup holders connected to the arm rest.

"No way! It totally is!" Beca has the window slightly rolled down because believe it or not, the weather this early in late December is rather nice out. Her hair is pencil straight today for tonight and is blowing flawlessly in every direction from the wind outside and still has every effect on Stacie's insides that it usually does. She lifts up her aviators from the bridge of her nose, pushing them up to rest at the top of her head and gives her full attention to Stacie. "This is the _jam_!"

"Any other time and day when it's not eight thirty in the morning, I would agree, but I haven't even woken up yet and I know for a fact you haven't either." Stacie reaches for the dropped phone again, missing the smug smirk radiating brighter than the sun off her girlfriend's mouth, which then cues Beca to start rapping the song in her most sexy, swagger way.

Stacie's movements as a whole pause when Beca's rapping starts and it reels her into some sort of daze where she can't move any part of her limbs, or even breath properly when the lyrics come flowing so smoothly out of Beca's mouth.

" _I've been broke all my life, now wonder, how does it feel to be rich?"_ Beca sings the hook and Stacie swears it's like angels are serenading her to death. She's heard Beca sing multiple times; she been to all her performances and Beca always has the habit of singing some random song to her when she's cooking dinner, or cleaning the house and it literally makes her heart skip a beat. So, being a regular to one of Beca's personal concerts, she'd think it would have less and less of an effect each time.

Or so she thought, but look at her now. Basically a melted puddle of goo in the passenger seat of Beca's jeep as she gets serenaded by Beca's rap flow.

Snapping out of it though, Stacie shakes her head to rid of Beca's mesmerizing voice and killer crooked smile, unlocking the device and pressing the forward button to see what's next on shuffle. On a lighter much more appropriate note, the opening strings of Tamia's "So Into You" plays and just when Stacie thinks Beca is going to call out for a skip on this song, Beca starts nodding her head in a way that shows she's feeling the beat.

"I like this song." Beca briefly turns her head to look at Stacie, then back at the road, taking the phone out of Stacie's hand before replacing the newly empty space with her own that isn't operating the wheel.

"Definitely. It's _much_ better morning music." Stacie sighs peacefully and contented with the feeling Beca's fingers between her own and as she is relaxing into the soft melody of the song, Beca starts to sing again.

" _I think you're truly something special. Just what my dreams are really made of. Let's stay together, you and me_ _ **girl**_ _,_ " Beca purposely changes the lyrics, making Stacie giggle at the amount of cuteness oozing from her right now. " _There's no one like you around, oh baby."_

Beca hints with her eyebrows that the chorus is coming up and Stacie knows by the look she's also hinting towards something else. Seeing this, she rolls her eyes and begins to join in on the singing, " _I really like what you've done to me, I can't really explain it, I'm so into you. I really like what you've done to me, I can't really explain it, I'm so into you."_

" _Damn_ , we sound good," Beca gushes with the cheeriest grin on her face, as if this were something that Stacie and her didn't already know. Breaking out in was their thing do and thigh their voices are matched same pitch wise, they still sound amazing together.

"How is it that you doing the littlest of things makes me feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again?" Stacie asks, a hand keeping her head up as it's propped against the armrest.

This is a question Stacie has yet to answer in the two years of being together. No matter what it could be, surprise flowers set up at the kitchen table when she comes home from a shoot, or a class, or when Beca makes sure to leave at least one cookie in the box for Stacie to eat, just because she's not a monster to eat all of them without her girlfriend having at least one in a box of twenty.

"That's my charm, baby." Beca's flirty wink is barely seen before the glasses on top of her head is slid back down over her eyes and she's focusing back onto the street, leaving Stacie to adore every inch possible and feeling like she is hands down the luckiest girl in the world.

"Are you going to dedicate a song to me tonight?" Stacie asks dreamy, unable to tear her eyes away from Beca and doesn't even chance blinking-although that's what she should've done when she is rewarded with Beca only flaunting that killer smirk in her direction, leaving her question unanswered. It sure as Hell would've saved her the swooning she's currently doing in the passenger seat if she just looked away.

"We will see."

* * *

"Relax, baby."

"What if they don't like me?"

"They're going to like you."

"What if I say something stupid?"

"Well then it's just a normal day in the life of Beca Mitchell." This might've been the wrong thing to say, though Stacie got a pretty big kick out of it. Clearly, by the sharp glare and uncomfortable twist in facial expression on Beca's face that showed she is either about to puke or scream made it obvious she didn't think it was _as_ funny.

"I'm serious, I want to _wow_ them. Show them that I'm not the heartless, womanizer I was a few years ago. Didn't you say Aubrey is a hard ass?" Stacie snickers out loud as she finishes the last minute touch ups to her makeup and looks back in the mirror and sees a blank, deadpan face staring right back at her.

"She is." Stacie finishes her eyeliner and whips back to face Beca, who still looks like she is on the verge of passing out. "Baby." She reaches for Beca's hands and switches positions so it's Beca looking at her reflection in the hotel mirror. Placing her chin in the space between Beca's neck and shoulder, hooking both arms around her waist with a gentle sway of their hips, "they're going to _love_ you." The amount of times Stacie has already said this to Beca could write a book. "If anything I should be the one who is worried because they might end up falling in love with you."

Snickering at the comment and angling her neck to grant Stacie the extra access to kiss up to her jaw when her hair is brushed over to the other shoulder, she grips at Stacie's forearms that are wrapped around her waist. "I am pretty great."

Smiling at Beca's modesty, " _That_ , I can't disagree with." Stacie pulls away with one final kiss placed just below Beca's ear and heads over to her suitcase where she scavenges for the perform she brought. "Keep that confidence tonight, babe. It looks good on you."

"That _dress_ looks good on you," come Beca's quick counter and when Stacie turns to face her from where she is standing by her suitcase, Beca is leering hungrily at her figure, the growl in her chest almost noticeable.

Tonight's choice of wear for Stacie isn't too out of the ordinary of the fancy scale and even with the things she's worn for shoots and in the past would consider this dress as more causal than anything else. It's simple; a halter cut out, low back black cocktail dress and matching black heels to finish. Of course, the halter cut gives extra definition and the opening gateway to show major cleavage and that could be the main (and purpose) reason why Stacie choose this dress as a winner for tonight.

"My girlfriend looks so hot," Stacie can't help but flaunt her looks for her girlfriend who has a stream of drool trickling out of the corner of her mouth as she admires from afar. "And is going to be the hottest one in Hakkasan tonight."

"Debatable," Stacie challenges, searching for her purse and setting everything she needs for the night inside. "Word on the street is that the DJ for tonight is a real head turner." Beca emits a weak sigh when she comes strutting her long legs over to where she is standing until the bare skin of both their thighs are rubbing up against each other.

Beca's wearing something that jaw dropping doesn't even come close as a runner up to explain her true sexiness. With the black, strapless crop top that shows off all the glory of her stomach muscles and sits under a black faux, biker leather jacket, which is then completed by some high waisted, white jeans shorts and a pair of Nike, black heeled boots does some serious twisting to Stacie's insides-all in the good way, of course. However, she is missing her infamous DJing snapback with white equalizer bars she always wore for her sets and that Stacie loves so much, but the hood connected to the leather jacket that is pulled up and over Beca's flawlessly straight hair from this morning makes a really good replacement.

"You look... _super_ sexy," Stacie purs while pulling at the strings of Beca's jacket, pulling her in close.

"It was Jessica's decision to go with leather," Beca chokes out under Stacie's predatory glare. Jessica is Beca's recent stylist because oh yeah, she's totally famous enough to have one of those. Crazy how to think that in two years, Beca went from making mixes on Soundcloud where only a few people knew of her music to the world's biggest DJ with her own stylist and PR manager.

"Well thank you, Jessica." Stacie steals a few kisses before forcing herself away from the intoxicating DJ. Knowing her sanity and strength when it came to Beca's boobs, legs and dreamy stomach muscles, she wouldn't last long and they'd never make it to the club to meet her friends and perform for New Years Eve, letting a whole lot of eager people down because she got too... _riled_ up."Ready to go?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna just hang out here? Order some room service, watching a little tv, take a hot bath?" Beca baits evilly and Stacie has to plug her ears not to hear anything else that is suggested because she knows how fast she'll crumble when a relaxing night in with Beca is mentioned in the equation; it's one of her biggest weaknesses.

"No, let's go. Chloe and Aubrey should be downstairs already in the club," Stacie orders from outside of the hotel room, already making her way to the elevator and leaving Beca to roll her eyes at no one.

* * *

Down at Hakkasan in the MGM Grand, Stacie and Beca make their trips around the VIP section of the club in search for Chloe and Aubrey, whose names were on the list given by Beca to the bodyguard in charge. Two years ago, Beca of course had a chance to take a look back stage where all the big time DJ's and performers were, but never did she receive her own personalized VIP room, along with endless drinks that are being paid on the house.

That is something neither Stacie nor Beca have ever experienced before, but if you were to ask either of them, they'd say it's more than a pleasure-practically treat.

Many famous celebrities backstage away from the main dance floor are seen throughout the way and both Beca and Stacie send their own hugs and greetings. As for the general admission section of the club, people are already swarming in through the doors, decked out head to toes with 2016 gear and revving their engines dancing wise to some newbie on the spin table before Beca, along with her group Fifth Harmony takes the stage by roar.

Around their section, Stacie pulls Beca by their conjoined hands over to a secluded table with a plate of drinks to choose from already set up. From backstage and the area where VIP's and special guest are required to stay receives most of the impact from bass of the music, which makes talking almost impossible to amplify loud enough, no matter if they're face to face.

"I think I'm going to puke!" Beca yells when she twists her face and hovers her mouth over Stacie's ear, hopefully giving enough volume so she could hear her. Luckily, the longer you're in the club next to throbbing music, the more your ears gets use to the sound and Stacie is able to catch each and every word Beca said. "I don't know what's more nerve racking, performing tonight in front of the largest crowd in Vegas, or meeting two of your college friends!"

While the whole "largest crowd in Vegas" part was true; so true that it made the news and multiple magazine covers where it read " _don't miss the biggest, the baddest end of the year bash at club Hakkasan in the MGM Grand Las Vegas!"_ And everybody who was everybody were trying to get tickets for tonight, plus the load of celebrities that were on the list brought up the hype, Stacie still thinks that should be the issue bothering Beca the most. Not meeting two, harmless college friends that are basically dying to meet the DJ herself.

Though Aubrey is a stickler and would _never_ mention that out loud to anybody when admitting to like the club scene and party music Beca produces.

The music fades out and the DJ who just performed announces that he's done for the night and the club switches back to regular music, which is far more tolerable and easier to hear conversations going on. Stacie conducts a total alcoholic experiment while mixing hers and Beca's drink, completely missing the blank, yet terrified stare her girlfriend was boring into the side of her head while doing so.

Handing over the drink, hopefully it's strong enough to loosen Beca up a bit and take the edge off her nerves. "If you don't calm down right now, I'm breaking up with you."

A normal person's reaction would've been shocked to hear this, but Beca knew better than to believe that Stacie would actually break up with her over something so silly. So, for the first time since they walked inside the club, she curves up one of her signature smirks and purposely runs her hand on the inner and far higher part of Stacie's thigh underneath the table, making the taller girl flinch at how close she is to touching dangerous territory.

"No you won't," Beca finally answers and Stacie is thanking her lucky stars that the VIP section behind the DJ table is far less busier than the lower section where thousands of people are seen dancing, crowded in on jam packed area because she knows for a fact that Beca's bold movement with fingers would have broken all the considerations of PDA. "You love me too much."

Stacie plucks away the hand basically venturing up her dress and threads their fingers together instead, eyes twinkling when she takes the chance to face Beca. "Eh." she shrugs her shoulders, tongue wrapping around the tiny, plastic black straw of her drink before she takes a sip. "You're alright."

Noticeably, Beca's own eyes darken when her focus is stuck to Stacie's lips and tongue as she puts a pretty decent dent in the drink and Stacie almost wishes that they would've stayed in the hotel room, test out the mattresses, showers and anywhere else tempting because the longer she is around Beca's presence, especially in the outfit picked out for tonight, the harder it is to control her actions and raging hormones

Beca is about to reply, or kiss Stacie, or do something on the inappropriate side but before she has the chance to do so, she catches the widening in Stacie's eyes as they're locked behind her towards the entrance of the VIP section and she freezes on the spot.

"Chloe and Aubrey," is Stacie's hoarse response, eyes still fixated on the doors behind Beca. "Twelve o'clock," she informs Beca, who is either having a stroke or is paralyzed from fear. "Well, my twelve o'clock, your six o'clock."

Bravely, Beca turns around in the general direction Stacie gave and just like she said, her friends are there, along with two handsome boys at either of the girls' sides. She gives Stacie a skeptical glance when the redhead and blonde are seen walking up to their table, but all she's returned with is a reassuring nod that's suppose to calm her nerves, but what it does is do the exact opposite.

"Get ready, baby." Are Stacie's final words whispered to Beca before she morphs her mouth into the largest, cheesiest grin known to man that practically touches her ears.

"Stace!" Beca flinches at the high pitch squeak that came with her girlfriend's name, seeing it was the redhead to hit that high of note, which would be impressive if she was on the verge of shitting her pants.

Or shorts.

Whatever.

"Chlo! Bree!" Stacie squeals with pure happiness, standing up from the table and jogging as best as she could in her heels over meet her friends half way.

The first to take on one of Stacie's bear hugs is the redhead, who Beca thinks teleports from point A to B in the fastest way possible, her excitement dropping from every pore of her body. Second is the blonde, who must be Aubrey since the hug is far less chaotic and on the calmer side of "hello" greetings. There's a pretty good junk of time where the three of them are just making noises; the girliest and cringiest of noises as they bounce around with an explicit amount of happiness.

Beca hangs mostly behind Stacie, awkwardly, hands connected behind her back and looking everywhere around the club besides the interaction between the three girls.

Stacie switches her attention to the boys this time-well at least the taller, raggy brown haired one who was all up on the redhead that has had a permanent half smirk on his face the entire time. "Tom! How are you?" And apparently, Stacie also knows who this dude is as she gives him one of her hugs as well.

Breaking away from the gesture, he says equally as excited, "I'm doing pretty good! Chloe and I got an apartment together down in Tampa and I've been trying to rest and ice this bad boy back up to shape." He points to his right shoulder, earning himself a few laughs around the circle.

Except for Beca, who apparently doesn't understand the joke he just said. What's wrong with his arm? And if he's seriously hurt, why was it so funny?

"So I take it that the minor leagues are doing you well?" Oh, well that answers her question. He's a baseball player, _duh_ , Mitchell. Come on! "Are the Rays still scouting yah?" Stacie asks interested.

Tom shrugs it off, which is refreshing because it doesn't mean he's a total cocky dick like the normal jocks Beca has been introduced too. Seriously, she has met Mayweather and Tom Brady and during that whole time she talked to them over this year's super bowl game, all she wanted to do was knock them both in the face, mess up their perfectly structured set of pearly whites.

"Yeah, hopefully I don't screw it up before then when spring time comes around."

"You'll be fine, baby," Chloe cooes in a sickly sweet tone, kissing the corner of Tom's mouth and washing away all his insecurities about his baseball career.

"Who's this, Bree?" Stacie then turns her attention to Aubrey and the very good looking blonde fellow hooked to her side, standing right next to her, playful smirk brighter than the sun.

 _Jesus_ , _this dude looked photoshopped,_ Beca thinks to herself, getting a good look at the blonde's facial structure and apparent muscles shown through his black long sleeve shirt.

Mirroring a smaller and less salacious smile, Aubrey introduces the new faces, "Stacie, this is Luke. Luke, this is Stacie." The two shake hands, sharing their sincere smiles. "He's my boyfriend."

Stacie's eyes bulge from head. "Nice one, Bree! Dan, he's a hotty!" Of course, Stacie makes a scene about it and causes both blondes to blush profusely, which is kind of adorable Beca thinks.

"Thank you," Luke speaks up through a low, embarrassed chuckle and simultaneously, both Stacie and Beca assume the world has stopped spinning. Did they hear him right, or were they teleported to the set of a Brigette Jones movie?

"You're British?!" Stacie asks in full disbelief, jaw slung open and looking towards Aubrey for answers while Beca still baffled at his thick accent.

Luke laughs at their levels shock. "Yes I am. Moved here from England when I got a teenage modeling job for Aeropostale. Now I do work for Calvin Klein."

Stacie is at a lost for words at this, and Beca can't really blame her. _God_ , the guy is straight gorgeous, even Tom is a damn good looking dude, but it all makes sense, because now that Beca is in closer range to Stacie's friends, she can admit they're ranking high on the attractive scale as well. All of them look like they live in the heart of Los Angeles with their God given looks, with Chloe's navy blue hourglass dress and Aubrey's short, thigh high maroon one.

During her admiration over the new crowd, Stacie whips her attention back to life by grabbing her hand, tugging her body closer so all eyes are now on her. "This is Beca, my girlfriend," Stacie chirps, showing Beca off proudly to her friends like she has the best prize on the shelf, or the show and tell item every kid wants a chance to play with.

Her initial reflex to Stacie's introductions is to hold her breath, all the way up to the point where she thinks she's going to pass out. Eventually once she gets pass her brief paralysis, she gains enough strength away from her nerves to wave a hand towards the group, probably mustering up the most unnatural and most uncomfortable smile.

Swallowing down the large lump caught in her throat, "uh, hi," Beca mumbles nervously, her face already feeling like it's on fire.

Then with no warnings whatsoever, Chloe, the redhead charges Beca like a bull, throwing her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders, enveloping her into the tightest hug Beca has ever felt. She doesn't really know what to do, so for majority of the hug, she keeps her arms dangling at her side until she works up the courage to give awkward pats on the redhead's back, figuring that will have to do as far as gestures go.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Chloe squeals some more into Beca's hair before detaching herself away from the hug, where only Beca can scowl at her girlfriend, who is looking awfully guilty when she forgot to mention, or even run by that Chloe is a hugger.

"Nice to meet you, Beca," Aubrey, again says this far more calmer than Chloe and like a normal person, shakes Beca's hand instead of attacking her with an unprepared bear hug. "I've heard lots about you." With how she says it makes Beca nervous, like what she's heard hasn't all been good things.

And that's fucking terrifying.

"Ditto." Beca snickers and gravitates her body closer to Stacie's embrace, like an incredibly shy, small child who would do to their mother.

"Why don't we order some drinks and catch up? Beca has a while before she hits the stage," Stacie suggests, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist from behind when she feels her girlfriend moving closer, comforting Beca as best as she could.

At least introductions are done with, which was the hard part Beca was dreading. Now, she just has to act friendly, work her charm and pray to God that she doesn't screw it up with all of Stacie's friends.

How hard could that be?

* * *

"I can't believe you get to work with Lauren Jauregui?!She is my absolute favorite in Fifth Harmony!" Chloe squeals for the fiftieth time tonight with dripping excitement, finishing up drink number two, which happened to be a blue Hawaiian that definitely opened up the gate to deliver even more friendliest from the redhead. Who knows if it was the white rum talking, or just her personality.

So far, the night consisted of brief introduction about Stacie's friends; Beca learned that Chloe owns a personal dance studio down in Tampa while Tom focuses on his baseball career. Aubrey and Luke actually live in the upper regions of California, Santa Cruz to be exact. Similar to Stacie, Aubrey is still working on her education, studying law at a University while Luke does the whole modeling deal. Overall, the night has been mellow, unlike Beca expected. By now, she expected to have at least said something stupid to ruin her shot at impressing her girlfriend's friends, but even an hour later, she's been earning handful of brownie points, which made her relax and enjoy all the conversations instead of mentally freaking out over which question is about to be thrown at her next.

Stacie's friends are nice, though Aubrey is more than a little intimidating. But Chloe is friendly, super bubbly and seems like type girl that is never sad, but she is, the world has stopped spinning. Aubrey, even with her scary intelligent answers to everything and the way her facial expressions come off as it looks like shes always scolding Beca is a lot of fun as well.

Beca shakes her head with a laugh, gradually taking sips from hers and Stacie's shared cosmopolitan, not trying to get plastered before she goes out and performs, but at least trying to get a good buzz. Even if Stacie's fruity girl drink only tasted like sugary syrup in a fancy glass. "Yeah, they're a lot of fun to work with. My dad always made a joke that I wanted to become the next P Diddy, working with Danity Kane and this whole music business was just a hobby. Guess I showed him, huh?" She swallows down some more alcohol to hide the bitterness in her words and appreciates Stacie's comforting rubs against her thigh to keep her calm.

Long story short, even after all her fame she's been granted through her music, her dad hasn't made the call or even attempt to apologize about his lack of faith in Beca's choice in career. Knowing her dad and how he hates to be wrong, she has concluded that a call from him would never come, so that's what she has been living by.

"You've done some really good work these past years, I must say," Aubrey is the one to speak this time. She's leaning most her weight on Luke who has his arm dropped behind the table's chair she's sitting on, chugging down a far more appealing drink to Beca, rum and coke, rather than fruity central here, but knowing her tolerance, she'd be gone after drinking one glass.

Beca smiles at the compliment. "Thanks. Y-yeah. I mean, it's awesome working with all these different artists from different genres, getting all sorts of ideas to broaden my music approach."

"She's very talented," Stacie steals the conversation, smirking when Beca tilts her head to the side. "Just ask her two, double platinum albums and Grammy she has back home." She leans in to place a kiss over Beca's forehead, who doesn't know for sure if she's melting due to the simple touch, or the sincere compliments Stacie is piling over her ego.

"Oh it's nothing," Beca mumbles sheepishly, controlling her cheeky grin threatening to burst (no thanks to Stacie) pretty damn well.

"Rumor mill is going around saying that you're being elected as best DJ in the world, mate" Luke says with only minimal doubt that the rumor is actually true.

In fact, everything he just said is the real deal when Beca received a call from her manager about the poll that's been going on between the music industry as they decide who's top dog on the turntables. Competition is tough, especially when she's running against David Guetta, Tiesto, Hardwell and her main rival, Martin Garrix, but in reality, who's the one playing at the biggest clubs in the state of Nevada on New Year's Eve? Oh that's right, _she_ is.

"Yeah, I heard something about that too," Aubrey chips in, stirring her drink cautiously. "That one fetus looking DJ is your runner up."

"Martin," Beca hisses under her breath, making it obvious there is some bad blood between them two. It's not that she doesn't like the kid; she thinks he has loads of talent and is one badass DJ with banging songs. However, it's how he flaunts his talent that really irks her skin. Dude is like a walking peacock who thinks their shit don't stink, or so she assumes. Maybe her distaste with the boy comes from the short interactions they had with each other in the past and how it makes sense, because he is genuinely the nicest fucking kid she has ever met, who is equally just as humble and maybe it's just her competitive nature coming out.

Fuck him for being a genuinely nice guy who she would no doubt want to have a few beers with if, of course, he was of age, which he isn't.

"By the looks of it, young lad looks like a bloody wanker," Luke scoffs in his royal British accent, swallowing down the rest of his whiskey and blows out the burn. Beca wishes Luke was right; Martin is the exact opposite of a " _wanka"_ …whatever that may be.

"Beca's so much better," Stacie assures positively. "And I'm not just saying that because she's my girlfriend and it's my duty to swell my girlfriend's ego, even if she happens to sucks rocks-"

"Hey," Beca doesn't let Stacie finish due to the jab at her talent. She does receive a gentle kiss from Stacie as an apology when she morphs her face into the biggest pout she can make, which makes her forget why she was pouting in the first place.

"As I was saying," Stacie continues, rolling her eyes at Beca's antics before she gets the chance to say she's joking. "How Beca handles a crowd is... _bizarre_ at it's the greatest thing I have ever witnessed; her connecting with the audience so well. The way she controls how everyone dances is magic, if I were to ever see it in person. That's something Martin doesn't have."

Out of the two, Beca has her own personal approach to controlling an audience with some beats, similar to how Martin has his own approach. They're both similar in different ways and basically the best of the best in the same game, which is why the title is up for grabs for either of them. Despite what they do being almost the same thing, Stacie believes that Beca is better,- a lot better, and she uses more heart in each performance she gives for her fans.

Beca is stuck adoring Stacie while she continues rambling amazing things to the rest of the group and it pains her heart in the most comforting way to hear how sincere Stacie sounds while doing so. Briefly, she also notes how Stacie is mostly babysitting her drink that Beca has done most of the damage in denting. She only wonders about this for a second, usually Stacie would at least be on drink number two, not hinting that she's an alcoholic. It's just when her and Stacie do end up drinking, they don't take their in getting to that level of drunkenness and would usually hit it pretty fast.

"You guys met at one of Beca's performances right?" Stacie nods her head, answering Aubrey's question and Beca finally breaks away from her mini trance she fell into.

"It was here actually." Stacie smiles, remembering the first night they met like it was just yesterday.

That was the first time she convinced the DJ to let loose and dance in front of people before venturing out to the pool where an R-rated make out session occurred that progressively fell into the realms of x-rated activities they performed later that night. Of course, all of this started with the little white lie she pulled on Beca when convincing her that she gave her ecstasy, which probably wasn't the safest idea because for one, Beca could've for sure called the police. Besides the point though, it brought them to where they are today, happily in love with each other.

Now isn't that a great first date story?

"During the time I was finishing the first year of my master course, Beca and I had to do long distance until she moved up to California with Jesse, then eventually I moved there as well and six months in, we got a house together," Stacie explains as Chloe and Aubrey listen intently. "Now we live on the coast of Huntington Beach with our son." Like they've just been told the world is seconds away from exploding, Aubrey's and Chloe's eyes nearly pop out from their skull until Stacie pulls out her phone to show them her screen saver, which is a family portrait selfie she took with Hersey and Beca cuddled up one morning in their bed, ready endure their lazy afternoon.

"Awe!" Chloe nearly cries at the photo when she steals it from Stacie's hand to get a better look. Was there _anything_ that this girl didn't cry for? Girl is a damn cupcake on the inside. "I was about to say, Stace, you usually would Skype us if anything big like having a baby happened to you and Beca."

Which is true; over the years apart, Stacie made sure to keep in contact with both Aubrey and Chloe, trying not to allow distance to ruin their tight bond they created over the four years at Princeton. They are her best friends and of course they'd be the first to know if she and Beca decided on having a baby, which is a totally different topic for another day, not that they haven't talked about it before.

Stacie takes back her phone after Aubrey is done taking in the overload of cuteness the screen saver has for herself.

"I must admit, this is hard to believe," Aubrey admits, a shake to her head with disbelief when Stacie moves as close as she can possibly get to Beca's side before leaning her head over the smaller brunette's shoulder. "Knowing how you acted in college and your unwritten laws that you went by, acting that you'll never fall in love or be in a relationship, it's crazy to think that it actually happened to you."

See, Stacie wasn't joking when she told Beca that her college years were not some of her proudest moments. Everyone knew how she acted, knew that she didn't do love, or emotions or feelings. So probably seeing Stacie transform so much from then to now had to of been an eye open for Aubrey and Chloe to see.

Beca and Stacie share a loving glance at each other, soaking in the trueness of the words. For one, they didn't believe it was possible either, but isn't that the beauty of it all?

They group continues chatting about whatever pops to their head; Stacie and Beca share stories about the time Beca punched a guy in the face at a club she was performing at because someone made a sexiest comment to Stacie that she didn't appreciate. Chloe tells Beca all the college stories the three of them had, like the night after finals Stacie brought home a handle of Patron that they all finished within an hour, then proceeded to sign up for a karaoke competition for just the pure fun and enjoyment, but ended up winning the entire thing.

They share the first time Beca met Stacie's parents and siblings, and how she was so nervous it made her the cutest thing on this planet when she was a stuttering mess at dinner. They also answer the random question game Chloe decided on throwing at them, asking who said "I love you" first, who wears the pants in the relationship and who is the most romantic, which all turn to Beca.

Except the wearing the pants the relationship question because they both know she is _whipped_ when it comes to Stacie making the decisions.

"Alright." Beca stands up from the chair, stretching out her back and checking the time on her phone. "I have to go to the bathroom before my set." Leaning in to press a kiss to Stacie's forehead, "I'll be right back."

Everyone watches Beca scout out the bathroom after leaving as she weaves in and out of the people backstage. Stacie's eyes linger longer on Beca's outfit, preferably her lower half that looks absolutely _phenomenal_ in those shorts. Once she is out of sight, Chloe takes the rope in flipping the conversation as if she has been waiting the whole night to do so.

"I understand now why you want to do what you're doing," Chloe says with a cheeky grin; one that looks painful and that's saying a lot because the girl probably came out of her mother's womb wearing a gigantic grin. "But are you….sure _sure_?" she hints cautiously at Stacie's arched brows.

"Chloe's right," Aubrey chips in. "What you're about to do tonight is _huge_ , the biggest push forward in a couple's relationship. Is Beca _really_ the one?"

" _Yes_ ," Stacie snaps back, not meaning to sound so defensive over her friends questions, but unable to get it pass her head that they could ever doubt Beca not being the one for her.

Honestly, Stacie has already ran off this checklist of concerns Aubrey and Chloe were shooting at her many times already. She's gone over the possibilities of them not working out, or inevitable road bumps along the way that happens in every relationship no matter what and the disagreements they're likely to have. But even thinking about all this, it doesn't change how she feels about Beca, nor her plans for tonight.

Beca gives her a new sense of life, an energy that she feels when watching Beca perform, the constant butterfly feeling inside her stomach at only a short glance. Beca gives her a sense of safety and protection when she falls asleep in her arms that holds her in close, guards her away from all the things in life that cause her so much pain. Beca's the one person in her life that she most anticipates coming home to after a long day in classes and the one person she's the most excited to wake up to.

Beca is like a breath of fresh air after being suffocated with loneliness, alcohol and countless hook ups that didn't mean jack shit to her in the past.

Being with Beca is no doubt the happiest she's ever been and one of the best feelings in the world.

And that's all the confirmation she needs to go through with what she wants.

"I'm sure," Stacie throws all her honesty in two words, heart racing a mile a minute at the reality of it all.

Chloe and Aubrey seem to believe it and they share a few smiles to soak up the moment.

"Do you have it on you right now?" Chloe asks with a bounce, like she couldn't handle the answer of it all.

Stacie nods her head, biting her bottom lip sheepishly and instantly, Chloe and Aubrey both light up.

"Can we see it?" Aubrey asks eager, leaning her body on the table now. Stacie reaches into to her pocket and pulls out a black box, showing her friends the one thing that's about to change her and Beca's life forever.

* * *

"Alright baby, you ready?" Stacie twists the spinning chair to face Beca, who is warming up by bouncing on the heels of her feet like a boxer as the crowd chants her name over and over again.

Beca nods her head frantically, her movements on her feet never once faltering. "I think so," she assures after a deep inhale through the nose and long exhale out the mouth, throwing a look of determination Stacie's way. "Are you going to be out there with me?"

Though Stacie couldn't stand _directly_ next to her while she performed on stage, the VIP section allows whoever is back there to get pretty damn close to the stage from behind, looking down at the club from a whole new level. At least then she'll be able to watch Beca perform up close and personal, which is hands down her favorite.

"You betcha," Stacie nods, finally replying. "Now go on, DJ." With her head, she gestures over to stage openings where two guards are standing there waiting to escort her out to the table. "Make this year end on a good note."

Beca halts her bouncing and blows out a mouthful of air from her puffed up cheeks when she follows Stacie's line of sight out to the stage where it has her name written all over. "Okay," she mumbles quietly, nodding her head. "Okay cool," she repeats louder and more confident this time under Stacie's megawatt smile that lets her know she's going to be just fine.

Before Beca leaves, Stacie and her do their mandatory, brief handshake that Beca came up with after one of her performances one night and ever since made it a tradition to do it. Finishing the handshake with a chaste kiss to the lips, the others around the table wish Beca good luck and then she's walking over to the guards, waiting for her cue to hit the stage. One last look back over her shoulder, Beca and Stacie share a reassuring nod before she's out of sight and on the stage.

"I can't believe you two have a _handshake_! That was the cutest thing _ever_!" Chloe exclaims, still unable to shake what she just witnessed between the couple. Then she turns sharply to look at Tom, pointing an accusing finger, "why don't we have a handshake?!"

"I-I...uh," Tom stutters when he gets a glimpse that Chloe isn't joking and it makes Stacie laugh out loud. "Damn Conrad, your girl is making us look bad," he mutters through a quiet chuckle he shares with Luke, avoiding Chloe's bugging eyes. He receives a kiss on the cheek later to insure that Chloe is just messing around and his tense body starts to ease.

Stacie only smiles, not wanting to gloat all night about her amazing relationship with Beca and would rather watch the performance instead. She stands up from the table, straightening out the bottom of her dress and signaling the others to follow. In tow, Stacie leads them to the back where they're allowed to stand and watch, already feeling the different aroma and tingling energy radiating from the crowd in front.

The club host can be heard rambling a spiel for Hakkasan's next performer for the night through the overhead speakers while the crowd goes insane, eagerly waiting for Beca's appearance. The stage lights dim to black other than the LED strobe lights and the trail of fog that blows from all corners of the area around the booth before Beca, head down with confidence oozing from her like she is the best damn DJ in the world, heads out to the table, cues up an instrumental beat, amping the audience before yelling out into the microphone, "what's up Las Vegas!" without her presence actually being shown.

On the jumbo screen behind Beca shows letters spelling out "Mitchell," accompanied with an automatic robot voice that sounds like it's taking off a spaceship spells out Beca's last name through the speakers, patches of different colors lighting up areas over the crowd while keeping the stage pitch black. The voice progressively gets faster as it continues spelling "Mitchell," each letter displaying in glowing red letters on the screen while the bass of the music gradually increases in beats.

"Wow," Chloe breathes from backstage as the group of them watch the club lights up in all different colors, red colored lasers shooting off in every direction. Beca's still hidden under the darkness covering the stage, but the transitions in music informs them that she is messing around with the dials on the table. "This is insane!" she yells over the mixture between the increasing bass in the music, the crowd's piercing screams and the robot's voice spelling out letters increasingly faster.

Stacie can agree to that; stage production, effects, visuals and intensity from the crowd has been tripled since the last time Beca performed at Hakkasan, and her growing popularity with her music can be the only one to blame for her earning the main performance throne for tonight in Vegas. Everything is crazy now compared to two years ago and it inflates her heart to the max to see how far Beca has made it in her career.

She can honestly say, even when no one asks, what a proud girlfriend she is watching the magic unfold firsthand. Here is just another think Stacie can gloat about to others.

"Just wait; it gets better," Stacie informs, eyes fixated in the general area behind the stage where Beca is standing. She can't believe that this amazing, talented human being that's awing the entire club with her skills is someone she can call her girlfriend, also someone who claimed to be so nervous but ended up wow-ing every single person in this club with her grand entrance.

Right on cue, "This year, by far...has been one giant fuck up!" Beca yells through the mic, silencing the robot's voice and keeping an even pace in music so she can be heard loud and clear."There has been some pluses, such as Abel's fantastic new album _Starboy_!" The crowd roars a cheer and Beca waits until they settle to continue. "And the legalization of marijuana!"Another piercing roar explodes from the audience, this one by far louder than the last. "But how bout we end it on a good note?!"

The crowd cheers once again in response, flashlights from phones now bringing more light to the darkness of the club. All of a sudden, decent size tubes of a fluorescent red color and the numbers "2016" starts lighting up the floor as more and more people turn them on, swaying them side to side in sync with the pulsing beat.

"This next song goes out to man responsible for one of the _**biggest**_ fuck ups of 2016 that America has _**ever**_ made!" Beca announces, cueing up the opening notes for one of her most popular songs that's found on her one of her personal mixtapes. As she says this, the large LED screens behind her flash on, showing a picture of the most horrific human to ever exist, Donald Trump, as big bold and red letters spelling out "Fuck Trump!" flash under his picture.

Beca is seen by now with the red glow coming from the crowd and screen design behind the booth. She looks the same outfit wise as her hood is still from the jacket; the only thing different is the added pair of expensive looking earphones that are hooked around her neck and microphone placed firmly in her left hand. The fog mostly covers the front of the stage, which is gigantic, by the way, and makes her look like an ant in size comparison to a gorilla.

"And do me a favor, Vegas?! Tell him to mention my name when he's _bitching_ through tweets about this performance tomorrow morning!"

The crowd goes _berserk_ over this line, screaming whistling, cheering complete nonsense to rattle the walls of the club while Stacie and everyone else stand speechless backstage behind all the magic as Beca hypes up the crowd like she was born to do so. Then the music drops, releasing a sheet of streamers and confetti from the club's ceiling as the drop from the song "Fuck Boy" booms through the speakers, bass shaking the entire floor and hotel.

"Lets _fucking_ go Vegas!" Beca yells into the mic, jumping up and down with the crowd, twisting the dials on the turntables. At the second most anticipated and largest drop of the song, instead of fog blowing up from the cannons lined up next to each other at the front of the stage, fountains of fire burst from each opening, heating the entire club with orange and red flames.

And it's then when the crowd and everyone in the MGM Grand about looses their shit.

"She's going to burn the house down!" Aubrey screams, clearly enjoying herself as she dances up on Luke without a care to the world, unaware that she just made Chloe's night by dropping an unintentional pun.

"Literally!" Chloe clears up as if she just told the funniest joke in the books. Apparently, the alcohol is making its way into each of their bloodstreams slowly but surely, but it's Beca's mind blowing performance that really sets them off; Stacie is one to back this up as she can't for the life of her remove her eyes away from the intoxicating DJ who is working everyone on the dance floor like the master puppeteer.

Expectations ran high for Beca's grand opening for her performance tonight; Stacie knew this, knowing Beca's the type of artist who never half asses things regarding her performance. But the visuals, lights, lasers and effects going on around the club make her feel like she is stranded in a dream, locked inside a festival that she'd only fantasize about attending.

Ask her two years ago and she'd say that Beca's confidence on stage has grown exponentially. Of course, the DJ already had this sense of swagger to her appearance when she was only a rookie; it's one of the many things that Stacie found irresistible about her. But two years later, here, at Hakkasan, with a few damn impressive awards under her belt, experience with the largest and hottest artists in the music industry, Beca has bloomed into an anomaly.

"Little thing is fucking _mad_ good," Luke compliments over the music and Stacie can visually see how impressed he is without even hearing the words.

And she agrees.

 _God,_ does she more than agree.

Things smooth down once the crowd's energy level is up to par with Beca's requirements. "I have five, wonderfully talented women for you tonight Vegas." Being winded and all from the jumping, Beca performs a perfect transition into the opening chords of "Work from Home" by Fifth Harmony; the audience erupting with a whole other level of buzzing emotions. "But y'all have to sing along!" As if the entire state wasn't already chanting out the lyrics.

"Oh my God!" Chloe screeches at the song being played, jumping up and down, waiting for the grand reveal of Fifth Harmony like she is on the verge of combusting. "I didn't know they were coming tonight!"

And apparently, neither did anyone else as they go ballistic in their movements on the dance floor, screams loud enough to break an Empire State building of glass.

Stacie glances over at her friends, seeing how they are truly enjoying themselves as they dance carefree to Beca's set, having the most fun in the world. It's all she wanted with tonight; her friends to love Beca, which all of them do and them to just have a nice, carefree night with no drama, no stress and definitely a lot of alcohol.

Static silence floods the entire club; no music is playing, no bass, no nothing in the background as the stage flashes pitch black once again. Just as people start to freak out at the possibility that it could be technical difficulties, five, individuals spotlights shine across the stage, revealing Camila, Lauren, Normani, Dinah, and Ally while Beca cues up the music, lending the vocals over to the group.

Stacie about thinks Chloe passes out at the sight of the five girls, now strutting their electricity all along the stage, singing their hit single that can be heard echoed from the audience word for word. Aubrey moves in rhythm along Luke, dancing up against him and singing the familiar lyrics that everyone seems to know. It's then Stacie gnaws at her bottom lip when she realizes that she's fifth wheeling and her dancing partner is currently unavailable. But then, Beca from afar at the turntables twists her full body in the direction where Stacie is standing, lip syncing the words as sexiness pulses from every inch of her body when she locks eyes with Stacie and it's then under Beca's flirty serenading that the fifth wheeling issue doesn't become such a big deal anymore.

Because she might not have a dancing partner right now, but at the end of the night, she gets to go home with the hottest DJ in the country who many would kill for.

And in her book, that's all that really matters.

For show, Stacie's hips sway to the bass of the music and even though there is some distance separating them, she can see Beca's eyes fall to her lower half, biting her bottom lip hungrily. It takes all her strength not to go out there, kiss Beca to death by the look she is giving, but after she focuses on the music, and not Beca's sexiness beyond comprehension, she's able to push that thought away for now.

However, it doesn't mean she can't paint herself a mental picture at all the private activities she'd like to be engaging with the DJ in the special hotel room she booked; the noises and sounds Beca would make when she touched a certain spot on her body.

Good _God_!

Beca is so unfairly hot it absolutely blows Stacie's mind sometimes.

" _Tonight_ ," she mouths through a flirty smirk and the deer and headlights look she receives from Beca in return when doing so almosts makes her laugh, breaking her vixen facade she had going on, but she bites the side of her cheek to the point of breaking skin to keep it in.

"There's too much sexiness going on-on that stage right now and I think I'm becoming lightheaded!" Chloe yells, referring to the twerking group of ladies plus the DJ on stage and continues dancing, though her words contradict how she should be feeling physically.

Beca holds up a finger before resuming her previous position facing the crowd as the song winds down. She calls over for Camila's attention, nodding her head to come over to the turntables. Allowing a random beat to play through the speakers during their private conversation whispered ear to ear, Camila beams a wide smile, telephoning the message told by Beca to the rest of the girls. Lifting up the microphone to her mouth, Beca begins to speak.

"Vegas, you guys are fucking awesome! This next song I'm about to play goes out to a special lady in my life, you guys know her right?!" The crowd whistles in response; Beca briefly turns to face Stacie, smirk flaunting on her face. "Smarty with a killer body?!" Again, the noises emitting from the crowd is confirmation that they know exactly who Beca is talking about.

All eyes shoot to Stacie from around the room and even a wild child like herself can't stop the heat from rising up her length head to toe and all the blood rushing to her cheeks. Chloe's acting like Stacie is about to be announced to receive the nobel prize while Tom is gaping at her like she's about to throw the first pitch at the World Series game. Aubrey and Luke share equally confused looks as to what could possibly be happening that could cause the infamous Stacie Conrad to blush.

Gesturing her hand out to Fifth Harmony taking center stage again, Beca continues, "Well these lovely ladies are going to kill it at this next song and I want all you _mother fuckers_ up on your feet, dancing with your significant other's like it's the end of the _fucking_ world!" she orders, not like anyone was sitting down anyways. Once her name was announced to perform from the manager, everyone rose to their feet immediately.

Music shifts to a very familiar song held deep inside somewhere in Stacie's ipod; one that Beca produced and did a little drabbles in the lyrics, as well, and once it comes to Stacie's senses that Beca had the audacity to play _this_ song tonight when she knows exactly how it affects Stacie is just plain dirty; a dirty move, Mitchell and one Stacie can only shake her head in disbelief while the beginning notes of "Party Favors" by Tinashe blares through her body, already have a fairly large toll on how her emotions are reacting.

"Something on your face is telling me that this song is your _lady jam,_ " The sweet voice that brings Stacie out of her silent staredown with Beca from across happens to be Chloe who introduced her to the term in college during a drunken night of confessions they got stuck into spilling.

"And you wouldn't be wrong," Stacie murmurs to Chloe, but doesn't realizes the redhead already began dancing again with Tom until it switched to a very heated make out session, no thanks to the alcohol that Aubrey and Luke have made their way for thirds.

Her eyes find Beca again, who is owning her actions with a proud, smug smirk splitting across her face as her hips start to grind in a slow, provocative way as she continues lip syncing the words being belted by Fifth Harmony.

Now it is getting impossibly hard to control her actions when the only thing she wants to do is go out on stage, jump Beca in public and do very, _very_ naughty things to her while the crowd watches it all unfold. All night so far, she has controlled herself pretty well. Sure, the temptations were there, bugging at her fingertips to touch Beca, kiss Beca and do a Hell of a lot more stuff that isn't appropriate for anyone's ears but hers, however, her desire and need to touch Beca _physically_ contained, kept cool.

That is until Beca played _her_ fucking song, in front of a couple thousand people, who just assume it's another track on the playlist, not a song that could switch Stacie from a catholic nun to a pornstar in the mere matter of seconds.

Beca must see the rapid change in posture because it's just then when Stacie is seen squirming in her heels to control the itching urge to attack Beca without a single care that the DJ turns a dial on the turntable, speeding up the beat to the song and adding the maximum level of bass she could, all the way to the point where it could be felt vibrating inside Stacie's chest.

And most importantly, her lower, _very_ sensitive regions.

Beca sends a slow, confident wink, knowing exactly what she's doing and absolutely loving the reaction she is getting from her main target. Beca's in her element right now; she's in her zone and Stacie's just another piece to the board game that's she playing with. There's not a word in the English speaking dictionary that could describe how _insanely_ intoxicating Beca is right this moment, doing what she loves the most and doing it damn well.

It's also very distracting, Stacie concludes, and for once out of the two years being accompanied backstage during Beca's performances she honestly wishes that it was over. Just so she could take that sexy DJ back to the hotel and feel just how talented those fingers actually are, but in a different setting.

* * *

Living on another high of adrenaline as Beca exits off the stage, she searches the entire VIP section in a hurry until her eyes land on her favorite pair of snakey orbs with their arms held out and her name written all over. She's jogs her way over to Stacie, eliminating the distance caught between them and when she makes it, she wastes no time before smashing their lips together in a needy kiss, as if their life depended on it.

Stacie cradles every inch of Beca's face as best as she could with her hands, not even in the slightest minding that the DJ came back ten times sweatier than the last encounter they had, but nonetheless still sexy as ever. She pours every inch of love she has for Beca in the kiss, holding her breath inside not to deepen it like she wanted to the very first moment she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

Beca's the first to break away from the kiss; her chest heaving for air, but Stacie's the one who does the honors of talking first. "You did so good, baby!" Stacie sends Beca the warmest smile she could muster up, unable to get more out without a few more good job kisses for herself.

"You think so?!" Beca's voice is on a whole other level of loud, no thanks to the insane volume in music while she's up there at the turntables. Stacie's surprised the DJ hasn't gone deaf after her eardrums all these years have been attacked by such high levels in music.

Laughing a Beca's borderline scream, Stacie nods her head, channeling her self control not to tear up like she always does after an amazing set performed by Beca. She loves seeing Beca like this, so unguarded from other people's opinions, carefree and practically bouncing off the walls with infectious happiness that could light up the darkest of days in Stacie's world.

Locked in their own little world, Stacie forgets that the two of them had company this entire time while being absorbed in each other's embrace and it's Chloe's gushing "aweing" that finally breaks them apart. Reaching down to find Beca's hand, Stacie laces their fingers together, pulling Beca over to where the other couples are caught watching.

"That was _auhmazing_!" Chloe exclaims and dives in for another hug that Beca this time reciprocates immediately. It almost shocks Stacie seeing Beca reacting so fast into the physical touch, but then again it warms her heart because it shows that Beca has let her safeguard down is finally getting use to her friends. Stumbling away from the hug, Chloe squeals some more, claiming to be upset that Beca didn't inform any of them that the real life Fifth Harmony was on schedule to perform tonight and because of this, she almost had a heart attack. Beca laughs out loud, sure that she is going to hear a lot of stuff like this from her fans all over social media and her trips around the club. That's why she planned it; the reactions, from people, like Chloe's, were going to be too good to miss and what kind of artist would she be without giving her fans the best 2017 New Year's gift?

A pretty shitty one, that's who.

Like clockwork, Lauren comes up behind Beca to congratulate her on the set she just blew people's minds with and this time Stacie is positive Chloe, Luke, Aubrey, and Tom all stopped breathing in unison when the group member snuck up to hug Beca from the back. Lauren directs her attention to Stacie, greeting her with two cheek kisses and also congratulates her and Beca on their two year anniversary. They all met at a record signing dinner that Epic Records planned out and that's when Lauren came out to Beca and her that they were one the of the reasons she came out publicly to the world and her large fan base.

Them and Trump's hate, of course.

She claimed that what Stacie and Beca had is something she is still dreaming for. So since then, they've all been pretty tight with each other, and actually all of Fifth Harmony are considered close friends.

Beca catches Chloe's reaction towards Lauren and smirks evilly to herself as she musters up her next plan of action. Grabbing Lauren's attention,"I wanna introduce you to somebody," she says as Lauren looks over to see where she's pointing to and finds a starstruck redhead, who's on the verge of crying, puking, fainting or all three. "Chloe, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is Chloe, one of my girlfriend's college friends and a big fan of yours."

Smiling instantly, "nice to meet you," Lauren greets genuinely, lifting an outstretched hand to shake, but Chloe has hit full on paralysis to even blink. After a while, Aubrey helps her pathetic frozen friend and they all properly introduce each other until Lauren is needed somewhere and has to dismiss herself.

"I think you made Chloe's whole 2017 year, baby," Stacie whispers softly in Beca's ear as they watch Chloe fan herself with two hands and has finally hit that stage in adrenaline that she started crying. Now it's definitely the alcohol making the redhead so emotional. Placing a lingering kiss on Beca's cheek, she throws her arms above Beca's shoulders from where she's standing behind the smaller girl. "Thank you."

Beca rotates in Stacie's arms, her hands find their way to snake around her girlfriend's waist. "No, thank _you_."

Stacie arches a single brow as she was unprepared for Beca to come out saying this. "For what?"

"For being the best damn thing that has happened in my life." Similar to Chloe, but in a completely different way, Stacie's knees almost give out at the raw sincerity laced in Beca's words and how there wasn't even the tiniest of flinches in Beca's face to make her believe that she didn't mean every last word.

Stinging tears are at the back of her nose and Stacie knows she can't do this here right now, especially with what she has left planned for tonight with Beca. She needs to save them for the grand finale 2016 has left for them so, she takes a deep breath to subside the sting, blinks back the few tears pooling at the bottom of her eyes and steals a kiss from Beca to shut her up before she says anymore sweet things.

Enjoying the kiss a little longer than intended, Stacie forces herself to step away, connecting her hands back with Beca's and glances at the giant LED clock at the front of the club. It's an hour till the new year; an hour left of a full, blissful year spent with Beca and an hour until one question will determine how her future with Beca will unfold.

"Wanna get out of here?" Beca insinuates with a wiggle to her brows, tugging at the very bottom of Stacie's dress. She steps in closer to Stacie's bubble while at the same time shifting her hand at the bottom of the dress to to the very back, palming the firm area and earning her a visible shiver when doing so."I'll make sure you _come_ at exactly...midnight." Seduction is all over her features, words and actions; Stacie can tell, if not _feel_ it in everything she does.

Though the invite is very, _very_ tempting, especially with the way Beca is looking at her right now, dark steely eyes a few shades darker, her body still buzzing from her post set adrenaline, giving her that extra layer of confidence that has become Stacie's own kryptonite and that _goddamn_ coy smirk of hers that drives her wild. But still, she can't succumb to Beca's charm and raw pur to her voice, even if it's the only things she really wants to do.

According to the clock, she has an hour, roughly forty five minutes-now that they spent a good chunk being reacquainted with each other by kissing- to focus on the task at hand and not fall into Beca's suggestive touches, or that intoxicating front Beca has mastered to make her weak in the knees. She can't fall down that rabbit hole; she can't get stuck in that quicksand and never make it out.

So with that, Stacie shoots Chloe and Aubrey a nonverbal interaction that they can pick up immediately at first glance, nodding their with two bright, hopeful (and slightly lopsided) grins that gives her that last push of confidence to lead Beca by the hand away from the VIP section and into the hotel's lobby. Luckily for her, she's able to sneak the DJ away without much people noticing Beca leaving; it saves her the time and energy to avoid those long conversations.

"Where are we going? What about your friends?" Beca asks all of a sudden, stopping pace in the lobby. Music is still heard from inside Hakkasan and it makes her wonder what they're doing outside of the club and not inside enjoying the scene, unless they're planning to do something that requires a bed and if that's the case, she's all for it.

Even though Beca has stopped walking, she's urged to at least keep up a pace with Stacie as she back peddles on the heels of her feet in the direction of the exit of the hotel. "An adventure," is all she informs Beca with, curving up a mischievous smirk of her own. As for Chloe, Aubrey and their boyfriends, they all knew previously what was happening tonight and she promised the they'd all met up the next morning, so they're just fine.

Beca hooks her finger tips under Stacie's, rolling her eyes at the lack of information, but slides her feet along the tile when she gets tugged over to the doors. "Should I be scared?" Stacie watches one of Beca's brows arch up skeptically, but keeps her cautious smile in place. "What about the countdown and my smooch?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll get your smooch." Stacie sends a flirty wink over her shoulder when she turns to face forward again. With Beca in tow, she leads them outside of the MGM Grand and takes a few glances around at some of possible choices of hotels they can go to.

It's refreshing once the cool, (as cool as the desert would get) fresh air hits Stacie's senses after being stuck in a humid, sweaty club for hours and she assumes Beca feels the exact same once she steps outside, knowing just how into her set she gets, especially if there is fire included, something that Stacie is still not over. There are drunk people all around at every corner of the strip, decked out in a bunch of obnoxious gear and glitter carrying around buckets full of booze and those tower like drinks that will definitely put someone in the hospital with alcohol poisoning.

Now that Stacie puts some thought into it, dragging Beca outside with her amount of fame without proper supervision wasn't the _smartest_ idea, especially in the city that never sleeps. Thankfully, most of the people they pass on the strip are on the verge of pass out drunk, _too_ happy and _too_ excited for the new year to care and Beca's hood, for the most part, blocks out most features on her face to be recognized.

Stacie sways their conjoined hands back and forth against the insides of their thighs. They're about to cross the street to get on the same side as The Bellagio, which is where Stacie plans on taking Beca, but the giant roller coaster connect to one of the hotel's catches her eye. Looking up at the ride and hearing the mixed screams of joy and terror, "thoughts on riding a roller coaster into the new year?"

Beca shakes her head no before even following Stacie's line of sight, already knowing what ride she is talking about. And by the sounds of it, it doesn't seem pretty. "Thoughts on holding my hair back while I puke?" Stacie scrunches up her face in disgust, which is the exact answer Beca was looking for. "Didn't think so."

Stacie truly forgot about Beca's motion sickness problem and how sensitive of a stomach the girl has, which is weird because she's the one always telling Beca to take it easy on video games, or the few movies she _does_ actually end up watching in case there's a lot of movement in the cameras.

However, there's a small part of her that is kind of bummed to skip out on New York New York; the rush she always left with once stepping out of the coaster cart put her on another level of high and she felt like she could do anything in the world, which be the perfect remedy right about now as time quickly ticks down closer to midnight. Chances are if they would've decided on riding the roller coaster there would've be an outrageous line to wait in, so hard pass on that one.

Stacie leads them away from the roller coaster and closer to a scene that Beca may actually enjoy watching.

"Where you taking me, huh?" Beca asks curiously.

Stacie bites her bottom lip nervously. "Would you think I'm so big loser if I told you I was taking us to see the Bellagio's fountain show?" She shrinks her head into her shoulders, waiting for the inevitable burst of laughter at this idea before Beca turns them around and drags her back into the club to grind and dance like a couple of normal people on New Year's Eve, but it never comes. Instead, Beca stretches a smile so wide it looks fake and continues walking along the path leading straight to the Bellagio.

"If you wanted to see me wet, all you had to do was ask." Beca's on a roll with her spit game at dropping dirty, flirty comments left and right. Unable to keep herself from laughing at this, Stacie steals her connected hand away and throws it over Beca's shoulder, pulling her in for a quick, chaste kiss.

"I'm dating the world's hottest DJ who has a mind of a seventeen year old boy, ladies and gents," Stacie concludes and Beca starts to pitch in her own set of laughs, wrapping her hands around Stacie's waist as they keep walking.

Eventually after some time walking and mild flirtation bickered back and forth between the two of them, they make it to a large pond of glowing white fountains shooting it all different kinds of directions, dancing in their own unique way to Bruno Mar's "Uptown Funk" while a good chunk of people- _couples_ mostly watch it happen.

"Oh sick," Beca gushes when she's close enough to see the water and it makes Stacie smile like a schoolgirl when her hand is tugged eagerly in the direction of a semi secluded spot to watch along the balcony like thing.

Beca hits the ledge first, leaning her forearms on the stone while her eyes are fixated on the shooting fountains, being hypnotized by all their movements. Stacie quickly comes up behind Beca to snake her arms around the smaller girl's waist and allows her face to fall in the space between Beca's shoulder and neck to find a comfortable position to watch the remaining little bit of the show.

Stacie has seen videos of the fountain shows on Facebook, and YouTube, but never has she seen the true beauty of them up close in person. And the way they sway in sync with the music, and burst from whatever it is shooting them up from underneath the pond is as close to magic as she's going to get. Water has never looked so elegant and majestic before.

And neither has Beca, she decides when taking a brief break away from the fountains to get a glimpse of the one person who is keeping her from floating away and steady on the ground.

Watching the fountains together for the first time, Beca has never looked so at peace and relaxed, like she is mesmerizing every single movement and explosion from the water and could recite it backwards-play by play if needed to. The glare from the white lights that is radiating off the water glimmers across her pale skin in a way that looks like tiny little crystals have been formed and her eyes are dark- _black_ even, but during that time, are the brightest things out tonight. It got to the point where Stacie couldn't tell which sight is more alluring, but she starting teetering more to Beca's side when the smallest of smiles broke onto the notorious badass DJ's face as the show came to the end.

"Wanna stay for another round? Maybe get the full show?" Beca suggests once the streetlights shine back on and it whirls Stacie back out of her trance by the sound of her voice. Beca turns to face her, but Stacie only nods as a response; the anxious feeling in her stomach has came back and came back stronger than ever to the point where she thinks she might actually throw up.

Beca takes this answer and smiles, but it quickly morphs into a frown when she studies Stacie's rapid change in posture and dull color added to her skin tone. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks in all seriousness and reaches up her hands to cradled Stacie's face, connecting her palms to touch over clammy, heated skin that answers her own question for herself. There's a sudden shift in expressions as her features go from relaxed to worried in a snap of a finger. "Baby, you're really pale. Are you feeling okay? Let me find you some water."

And it's the little things like this that Beca does to swell Stacie's heart up ten times its normal size and makes her realize just _why_ she's about to do what she's about to do.

Beca's stopped by a firm hold on the wrist before she even has the chance to search the strip for one of those easy and quick convenient stands that usually sells small snacks and beverages. Confused by the hand keeping her back, she knits her brows together tight, looking at Stacie carefully to find the answer herself.

Figuring it's now or never when she overhears some people talking about the five minute countdown until midnight, Stacie takes an easy breath in through her nose, out the mouth; her heartbeat is thumping so hard against her ribcage she swears Beca can hear it. Swallowing down the giant knot trapped inside her throat, boldly, she falls to one knee, rearranging her dress properly around her thighs in the hopes of not flashing anyone her butt on the way down.

At first Beca thinks she has fallen and her initial reflex is to grab Stacie by the elbows and keep her up straight. When Stacie continues falling purposely into the cement, all she can do now is watch what happens next, eyes the size of Jupiter and breathing momentarily stalled when Stacie pulls out a tiny black box from her purse to hold up on display for Beca to switch her attention to.

Eyes fixated on the sealed, black box in Stacie's right palm that looks a lot like something a person would carry jewelry in, Beca scans the area around them, noticing that nearly everyone standing around has stopped to watch like an army of hawks.

Stacie takes another deep breath, but the oxygen capacity at this level lacks even more than how it did when she was standing and she's finding it harder to breathe while kneeling. It's just the nerves that are making it feel like she's about to pass out cold in front of everybody; she knows this and knew they were going to be there months ago when she had her decision made.

What she didn't understand was _why_ were they there when it's only Beca she's talking to; a girl that she's been in a relationship for almost two years, a girl who she's lived with for a year and a half and a girl who has stolen her heart and kept it safe since the first night they met. If anything, it should be a kickstart for her in the rear when realizing all these wonderful things about Beca and being together is one of the best damn feelings she's ever felt.

"As you know," Stacie finally manages to choke out, her voice so shaky it sounds like it's about to break at any second. Clearing her throat to start over and never breaking eye contact with those steely blues, "as you know, I'm not really _good_ at these things."

Beca whispers a quiet "oh my God" under her breath that Stacie catches just before a hand darts up to cover her mouth, hiding the shake in her lips.

"Give me any equation problem in the books-Science, Calculus, Algebra, Chemistry; it doesn't matter. I'll do it with my eyes blindfolded," Stacie states matter of factly as confidence begins to build in her volume in voice. "Add love into the equation and I'm _fucked_." Beca chuckles at this and it comes out wet and groggy, but Stacie can tell under that hand placed over Beca's mouth lays a smile; a shining type of smile that is like a piece of artwork to her. "I'm not perfect, no one is. I cuddle you during the night even though you overheat and then I steal all the sheets from you. I sometimes forget to clean up my makeup collection on the bathroom counter and it irks your skin to wake up and see it all scattered up in a giant mess. I watch too many shitty TV shows and I know they're bad, but I just can't seem to change the channel."

"They're God awful," Beca murmurs when removing her hand away from her mouth, bottom lip quivering after every word and it takes every ounce of strength in Stacie's body not to start wailing like a baby when seeing Beca so emotional; it's a rare sight to see and one that's truly heartbreaking.

"But sometimes you watch them with me and though you complain the whole time they're on, it's fun just hanging out with you because even though you hate them, you'll suffer through sixty minutes of it because you're a good girlfriend," Stacie counters, blinking back the hot, building tears in the back of her throat. "Hell, you're the _best_ girlfriend; a one of a kind treasure that I was lucky enough to bag up before anyone else got the chance and maybe I'm not perfect. But being with you- _us_ together... is as close to perfect as I'll ever get."

It's then Stacie notices the fairly large crowd standing around them, some people standing with cameras (no doubt there's some paparazzis somewhere in the group. If Beca wasn't recognized before she sure as Hell is now) and some people just patiently watching the scene unfold, touched by what they're witnessing.

Her internal alarm clock kicks in at the short amount of time they had left before she used up some of it already, so by now, it had to be brimming close to the New Years, which meant she is running out of time. "I realized something when I brought you to Chicago for a second trip with my family during Thanksgiving this year and we spent the whole next day stuffed, hungover and binged watched three full seasons of _Breaking Bad_ while digging our faces into left over food." Stacie and Beca share a smile at the memory of being stuck in a food coma to even leave the room, which was really okay because then they had each other to keep company and that was the best of the best kind of company they got get on the shelf. "A house is a building. Home is a feeling...and when I'm with you, I feel at home."

People on the far side along on the strip are heard counting down from sixty to zero until midnight and Stacie hears this, figuring that she needs to wrap this up. "I know this is some extreme, cheesy shit and so cliche, almost like New Year's resolutions that people make but never stick too. But two years ago, _you_ were my New Year's resolution, and last year it was the same. I want this years to follow that tradition and then the next, and the next, and the next year after that. _Jesus_ , I want you to be my New Year's resolution fifty years from now!"

People are now chanting at thirty seconds and Beca is already nodding her head frantically up and down without hearing the question, tears evident on her face as they roll down her cheeks and get caught above her megawatt smile. For a grand finale, Stacie cracks open the black box to reveal a simple, white sapphire diamond that halos above two rows of a bunch of smaller, glimmering white diamonds in a wedding band that physically takes Beca's breath away.

Stacie makes sure she is looking directly into Beca's eyes when coming out and saying, "now DJ, will you marry me?" And Beca answers this in the physical approach rather than the verbal, moving in fast to cup Stacie's face and molds their lips together in a rough, but passionate, firm, but gentle kiss while the lights around them fade at Faith Hill's beginning lyrics of "This Kiss" blaring through the speakers, cueing the next fountain show to start as fireworks shoot off into the sky and everyone around them who aren't engaging in a similar lip lock cheering, "Happy new year!"

"Jesus _fuck_ yes I'll marry you! Yes yes yes yes _yes_ the answer will always be yes!" Beca's tears meshes with Stacie as the overwhelming emotions hits them both at once and they're drowning out the claps from the observers around them as they pour everything they have left into the kiss.

When they do separate for air, Beca's eyes are swollen, bloodshot, and tears seem to just be pouring from each eye uncontrollably. In a similar condition, probably, Stacie stands up from the ground and takes the wedding band out of the box before taking Beca's left hand and sliding the ring down pass her first set of knuckles to fit perfectly above the last.

"Jesse's going to love how you did this." Beca chuckles and still for the life of her can't stop crying as her eyes are glued to the newly place silver band around her finger. "The romantic fountains, the proposing at a the perfect time and very first minute of the brand New Year. This is some corny, movie ending scenes he lives for."

Stacie shakes head head, laughing, but connects her hands with Beca, a jolt shooting up her veins at the coolness from the ring on Beca's fingers when she laces their fingers together. "All that matters to me is it _you_ loved it," Stacie says as she inches her face in close to Beca to where their lips are ghosting over each other.

"I loved it," Beca whispers just before she leans in the rest of the way to close the remaining distance keeping their lips apart to kiss Stacie as passionate and as slow as she could to savor this blissful feeling together, surrounded by the relating lyrics of Faith Hill as they wash around them.

* * *

Literally walking on cloud nine due to an overload of euphoria the two are sharing, Stacie leads Beca up to their reserved room where they have yet to check in, hand in hand until Stacie is forced to break the contact when a key is needed to unlock their room. Inside, the both of them get the wind sucked right out of them when a horizontal, wide window that's left open hits them blindsided with a clear view of the city as a whole.

Needless to say, her and Beca are living the dream and most importantly, together forever now.

"This is…. _wow_ ," Stacie breathes as she makes her way to window sill and looks down to the lit up city where the fountains, MGM Grand, New York New York and all other hotels are seen from inside their room.

Instead of staying at the same hotel the two of them stayed in two years ago, the Grand, Stacie called ahead and rearranged a room for them to stay the weekend in at Caesars Palace and what she ended up buying was a jumbo, penthouse suite that is hands down the nicest hotel room she has ever stayed in and that's saying a lot because she's stayed in a ton.

Even out of country hotels like the one she stayed in during Spring break in college when her and a group of friends went to Cabo for a week don't even come close to the one she's sharing with Beca. It's almost to the point where she doesn't want to touch anything around the dimly lit room, or even move from her place due to the chances of breaking something valuable, which is like, _everything_.

"This is even better than the suite shown in The Hangover, Becs." Stacie tears herself away from the window and falls back first into the tan sheets that cover the softest mattress she has ever laid on. Other things that adds to the room would be the pool table, bar with loads of different beverages and the mini jacuzzi that is already up and running.

What's not around is her girlfriend- or should she say _fiancée_ , but random sounds of scrambling can be heard in the bathroom that she has yet to check out and assumes Beca's getting ready. Figuring she should start as well, clothes begin getting discarded from her body left and right, all the way down to her lacy matching set of navy blue lingerie that happens to be Beca's personal favorite. She folds the black cocktail dress up neatly next to the foot of the bed, along with her heels, squirms her way back up to the headboard of the bed and waits patiently for Beca to emerge from the bathroom.

"Where should we even do this?" Stacie ask in full honesty. There is so many places to choose from; the couch next to the other couch, the bear rug, the fancy jacuzzi. Hell, even the pool table could make this experience a little more interesting, though it doesn't seem the most comfortable out of the bunch.

"Oh, that's a hard one!" Is Beca's muffled response through the bathroom door. Seconds later, she comes out of a bathroom wearing a black robe, which is a piece of clothing that she didn't enter the bathroom, nor hotel room with, then keeps her back turned to a mischievous looking Stacie who almost attacks her at first sight. "Or should I say, hard _on?"_ Just as she says this, the robe that she is currently wearing has a fairly large bulge around her general private area when she turns to face Stacie's, eyebrows wiggling in the most flirtatious way.

Mouth gaped and eyes looking nowhere in Beca's line of sight."You brought it?" Stacie can barely hold her bubbling excitement inside as she stares down at the very noticeable and impressively large appendage poking through the middle of Beca's black robe.

"Fuck yeah I brought it." Beca answers matter of factly, crooked smile in place ever since she turned around from the couch where her suitcase sat and she put her clothes that she was wearing before on top. Gradually creeping up closer to Stacie, who is biting the nail of her index finger, watching all of Beca's movements like a hawk, "now, I have to ask. Are you a doctor? Cause you just cured my erectile dysfunction."

Stacie's flirty eyes soon stretch to saucers hearing this and seeing Beca hiding no shame towards her below average pick up line. "You did _not_ just say that to me!" Beca doesn't answer, just bites her lip and walks to the end of the bed where the fronts of her thighs touch the mattress. "I was expecting so much better, shorty. That was unpersuasive."

"Oh really?" Beca challenges, voice dropping three octaves lower, making Stacie gulp anything left to say. "Because I've just received government funding for a four-hour expedition to find your G-spot...with my dick, cause it's _cummin_ ' for yah." At this line for extra measures, Beca peels open the black robe to expose a secure, fastened harness that is supporting a dark blue colored strap on connected to it, standing straight out, pointing directly at Stacie from where she is laying on the bed in all its glory. She also shakes her hips in a way that wiggles the toy back and forth like a uncooked hotdog and Stacie can't help but roll her head back with a laugh at how childish Beca is acting with her newly grown appendage.

It's more than exhilarating and more of a turn on seeing the toy hooked up to Beca instead of seeing it wrapped up neatly in the box they bought it in and it is even more of a turn on seeing Beca act so... _natural_ and not so shy about wearing it- _flaunting_ it like a runway show for Stacie to gawk at.

And by the darkening of Beca's eyes and the amount of flushed arousal that could be felt washing over her face the longer she stared, Beca thought the exact same thing.

"I've always wanted to get a blow job from you," Beca's excitement is dripping from her mouth as she tosses Stacie the little bottle of lube they also bought with the strap on at the store, but as Stacie catches the flying bottle, she realizes it's a different brand.

Actually, an entirely different bottle as well.

"Sex Tarts….watermelon splash?" Stacie reads off the fluorescent pink bottle, rotating it from the back to the front while Beca throws off the black robe, leaving her clad up top and her hair all draped sexy to one side of her shoulder. Then Stacie reads out loud the smaller print that catches her attention, " _flavored_?" And Beca hums in answer, crawling her way up the bed to push apart Stacie's bent legs so she could fit herself in between.

"Thought you'd like it, or whatever." There's a brief second where Beca seems embarrassed about the extra little gift she planned to give Stacie, but then all that quickly washes from her face and tone when the cap of the bottle is flicked open and a dime size amount of clear gel is placed on the inside of Stacie's palm before she's reaching down between them, spreading it across the entire length of the toy in a slow motion.

Stacie curves a salacious smirk when Beca's eyes flutter shut and if not knowing the truth to the scenario because in all honesty with the texture they bought, it _felt_ real, she'd think that Beca could feel the exact same sensations a boy would when receiving a hand job.

Stacie pumps her hand up and down the toys length, making sure the lube covers every inch. With Beca's hands placed on either side of her head on the pillow beneath, she tilts her face to mold a long kiss to Beca's forearm. "Well let's find out shall we?"

She takes her chance to lean her body up, hook her free hand around the back of Beca's neck and steal a painfully slow and heavy kiss from Beca, with her hand still working in a laggier motion than before, but still never stopping. Slowly breaking apart the lip lock when Beca's breathing patterns start to change needy and impatient, Stacie smoothly switches their positions on the bed to where it's Beca's back pressed firmly against the mattress, with her on top until she's climbing her way south on her girlfriend's body till she's getting a clean and strong whiff of the watermelon scented lube she just applied.

Stacie teases at first; she only licks the head of the toy in small, circular swirls, then eventually applies her lips to cover the top, keeping eye contact with Beca from below the entire time as she starts to suck. The whole scene is incredibly hot, seeing Beca from this angle, watching how every lick and suck that comes with an audible "pop" skyrockets Beca's arousal through the roof. Her's as well is teetering from bearable to unbearable the longer Beca is staring down at her with hungry eyes and the eagerness builds inside as she keeps a constant stroke with her mouth and hand, knowing this is just a prep stage to what's really about to happen.

Getting more bold, Stacie allows more-almost _all_ \- of the toy to fit inside her mouth, then slowly lifts her head, exposing all the newly glistening, dark blue color and back down in a rhythmic pattern.

" _Jesus_ , fuck this is so _hot_." Stacie _almost_ laughs at this, but her mouth and tongue are kind of too preoccupied to do so, and she can only hum in response when she feels Beca's fingers threading through all the hair that has blanketed over her face, pushing it up out of the way and keeping both hands up at the top of Stacie's head to crown so she has a clear view to watch.

Stacie grants this to happen for a while, enjoying the way Beca's hips start to twitch up in sync with her lips, aching for more pleasure. Licking one last long stroke up the side of the toy, Stacie trails a line of kisses up Beca's toned and slightly clenched stomach muscles, ending with their lips colliding together in a hungry fashion.

Only this time happening for a brief second, "Okay, _yum_ ," Beca mutters in between kisses across Stacie's lips, licking at the glossy sheet layering over them. "That tastes identical to watermelon."

Stacie doesn't answer Beca's observation; one because she's way too turned on to break away from the kiss that Beca is expertly controlling, turning her brain to mush whenever she nips at her lips and sucks on her tongue and two, because even though she agrees with the flavor comparison, there are more important things to been done here rather than a taste test and what that important thing is-is rubbing against an area on her body that is _screaming_ to be touched.

"Beca," Stacie chances her voice, removing her lips away from Beca's and when she does, her voice comes out raw and needy. She gradually opens her eyes to see that Beca is already staring back at her from below, pupils dilated and lips swollen. "You just going to kiss me all night, or are you going to show me what you're working with?"

Beca cocks her head, looking at Stacie sideways, kinda like a confused dog. "Oh don't worry." Beca throws Stacie one of those daring smirks and smoothly unhooks the navy blue bra from behind in a swift motion singlehandedly. "I'll make sure to _thoroughly fuck_ you good tonight."

The threat makes Stacie's breath hitch when the words roll off Beca's tongue so forcefully. She lets the material fall down to her elbows before yanking it off and tossing it somewhere around the room, bare chest out in open for Beca to lean up from her laying position and connect her lips to the hardening flesh. She arches her back into Beca's mouth, hoping to create more friction and emits soft, breathy moans when Beca's tongue starts to twirl in a circular motion.

"I'm going to rock your world tonight," Beca mutters confidently across Stacie's chest, snaking her nails down Stacie's spine and gropes hers ass with both palms. "Or should I say _bed_? When I give you this _D_."

Stacie howls a laugh despite the throbbing pressure building between her thighs as Beca's tongue continues its motion around her nipple. "Shut... up," she breathes heavily, barely having enough time to catch her breath before Beca uses her body to flip positions so that she's hovering up top.

Beca connects her mouth to the skin underneath Stacie's jaw and sucks and nips at the area before venturing to the side, just under Stacie's earlobe. The new area being sucked brings a whole new sensation to flood Stacie's insides as Beca's tongue tries digging its way to China, releasing the girliest fit of giggles to come spilling out her mouth.

And by the dirty smirk she could feel spreading across her neck proves that Beca knows exactly what she is doing to a spot that has been told many times to be Stacie's most ticklish spot on her body.

" _Stop,"_ Stacie cries in laughter when Beca refuses to retreat her mouth away from the one area on Stacie's body that can transform her into a complete child. She thrashes underneath the smaller brunette in effort to get away, but her useless position gives her no room to fight against Beca who's locked above her. " _Stopppppp_!" She whines and laughs all at the same time, writhing under Beca's hold to break free.

Eventually, after giving mercy on Stacie, Beca lifts her head up, a guilty smirk on her face when she locks eyes with a teary eyed Stacie, who almost passed out from laughing. This is one of the many things she loved about her relationship with Beca. How they could switch from downright pornstyle foreplay to just playful, having fun with each other loving when they aren't trying to force being sexy, or impress one another.

They are just being themselves.

"I love you," Beca says sweetly, eyes glinting with a sparkle.

"Well you're going to have to make it up to me after that little stunt you just pulled, shorty," Stacie replies sternly, trying to hide the smile when Beca arches a challenging brow.

"I can do that." Beca can't even mask her determination as she slides her body down to hook her fingers on either side of Stacie's thong, sliding it down her long legs and joining the matching bra on the floor around the bed. She crawls back up, connecting their lips once more as her fingers slide into warm, wet heat.

The initial contact causes Stacie to flinch uncontrollably, gasp sharply into Beca's slightly gaped mouth and her hands take the direct route to Beca's neck, keeping her locked within the kiss. Fingers move slowly, but expertly along her core, teasing her, warming her up for what's about to come.

"I want to try so many different things with you…I want you in so many positions." Present in Beca's voice is an extra layer of raspiness, a lower timbre that shakes Stacie's stomach like an earthquake and all she does is remain silent other than her shaky breaths, hoping Beca would continue talking, mumbling dirty things across her mouth because it's possible that she could get off by just Beca's voice.

Fingers halt and retreat back up Stacie's stomach, the chill feeling of Beca's ring raising goosebumps across the skin and stopping at the first felt contact of the curve of Stacie's breast before giving the flesh a rough squeeze. Stacie's hips rise up at the sensation; Beca's tongue doing that _thing_ in her mouth that makes her completely forget the difference between a circle and a square. So caught up in the kiss and how skilled Beca's mouth moves in a slow rhythm with hers, she forgets about the added piece connected to Beca and arches her most sensitive area on the head of the toy.

The new sensation though shoots an electrical shock of pleasure through Stacie's veins, which then causes her to repeat the action over and over again until Beca is smirking over her lips, feeling the dire need in each of her movements. "Someone's impatient." She's joking; Stacie's eyes are fastly shut, but she can hear it in her tone that Beca has a smile that runs for miles along her face.

Stacie waves her hand in the universal way of telling someone to "get on with it" as her chest searches for air, rising to a fall in a similar pattern as Beca's, who lays directly on top. Her hips subconsciously buck against the rubber head of the toy to prove a point that she desperately needs Beca's in her _now_. Or else she doesn't want to know what will happen.

Beca situations herself to fit perfectly between Stacie's legs on her knees, grabbing at the base of the toy to guide it to the one area Stacie is practically begging for, maybe reviving a praising moan as she thrusts, but what she gets is a violent flinch from the girl underneath, Stacie's hands flying down to stop Beca from pushing any farther.

" _Whoa_ , wrong hole, babe!" Stacie shrieks her warning, but ends up laughing at Beca's fire engine face when she snaps open her eyes to see. No matter how drunk on love she was for Beca, that was a position she is not willing to try.

Like, _ever_.

"Fuck," Beca mutters, adjusting the head of the toy higher up this time, earning herself a far different noise from Stacie than before. Even though she is slightly embarrassed by what just happened, hearing Stacie's giggles made it seem less serious than how she thinks it is and feels herself mirroring the laugh. With Stacie, they learn new things together all the time and they make it apparent to each other that mistakes will happen. "It's harder than it looks."

"When I told you I wanted to spice up what we did in the bedroom, I did not mean that, babe," Stacie jokes playfully, drumming her fingers along Beca's stomach and loving the embarrassed, teenage boy blushing expression on Beca's face that shows a hint that her ego isn't too wounded. "Now I know how you _really_ want me."

" _Hush_ ," Beca deliberately transforms Stacie's laughs into shaky breaths by sliding the head of the toy purposely slow in between her wet folds, teasing and testing the waters around her sensitive nub.

The feeling felt amazing at first, the twisting in Stacie's stomach only becoming tighter, but Stacie needed more and it is apparent with how embarrassingly wet Beca is making her. She's just about to tell Beca to teasing before she explodes, but her words get swallowed by a sharp gasp when she feels the tip of the toy slip slowly into her entrance. Beca's being cautious with her thrusts, allowing Stacie to get use to the feeling because in all the good ways, Stacie is a lot tighter than she ever imagined her being.

Savoring the slow motion pace Beca is using with the toy, sliding it in through her walls until the rubber surrounding the piece is glistening with wetness, Stacie's hands find their way wrap around Beca's lower back, spreading her legs apart farther to grant Beca easier access to deepen her strokes. With Stacie's wetness coating the toy, movements became easier and Beca's hips subconsciously rocked faster while simultaneously her hips fell into a similar pattern.

"Oh _shit_ ," Stacie breathes heavily out a slow moan from a total of three things. First one being the building pressure in her lower gut and core at all the pleasurable sensations. Two being how incredibly sexy Beca looked from hovering above, with her hair sheeting over one side of her face while she kept her attention facing down, watching her every movement she made. And three (the most affecting) being the clear view she has when following Beca's line of sight of the toy slipping in and out from inside her, the sounds of Beca's skin smacking against her own in the most satisfying way.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Beca's mouth and fingers and how ridiculously fast they can get her to release; it's so much talent in one tiny body it's pretty much unbelievable. But this new experience feels _amazing_ and that word doesn't even sum it up all that well. Definitely, she's making a mental note to add this toy to more of hers and Beca's adult times together because this is probably the best investment they have made.

It makes her eager to use it on Beca so she can soak in the amazingness of it with her.

One hand placed firmly on the mattress finds Stacie's breast, pinching and rotting the nipple in her fingers. "Fuck, you're so beautiful," Beca's voice is low and sexy and adding its own play in disintegrating Stacie's sanity while she continues to pump, each time faster than the last. She leans down from above to catch Stacie's moans in a heated kiss, her actions not once stopping.

Stacie slides her hands down from where they clung together behind Beca's back and moves north to palm the bouncing breasts over her face until she catches Beca struggling to keep her hair out of her face and does the honors and combing it in place like a headband.

Tilting her head in the kiss and using her tongue to do most of the work, Stacie is startled back to life when Beca emits a strangled grunt across her lips that for once didn't sound too pleasant. Opening her eyes away from the kiss, she's greeted with a uncomfortable scrunch in Beca's nose and a few more unpleasant grunts to signal that there is something wrong going on.

Stacie pushes Beca up away from the kiss with a hand at her chest, trying not to focus on the fact that Beca hasn't stopped her hips from stroking in and out of her and is making it very distracting to figure out why her girlfriend sported such a sour face.

"Fuck... _ow_ fuck!" Beca hisses in pain, finally collapsing on top of Stacie who panicked at the extra weight of Beca falling on top of her chest. "Getting a _major_ fucking Charlie horse in my leg right now." The confession makes Stacie burst out laughing before she does the honors of switching the positions so that she's straddling up top of Beca's front, toy still fastly caught between her legs.

"Should've limbered up, baby," Stacie teases, her hands falling to Beca's stomach to keep her braced forward, rolling her hips in a slow rhythm to build herself back up to where she was previously. Her mouth falls slack, the change in positions allowed Beca's extra part to touch all the right spots to make her elbows buckle. "Gonna make me do all the work?" she murmurs as her breathing begins to cut in and out, more labored and shaky.

"Just until the knot in my ass loosens up." Beca's sounds this time around comes out less like she's in pain and more like she's enjoying the view as Stacie rides her, giving her a better view to visually see how wet Stacie is when the toy slides almost fully out before gliding like a stick of melted butter back inside.

Guided by Beca's hands on her ass, Stacie's motions with her hips gradually become faster now that she eased into a rhythm, pushing her closer to the edge with the lit fire in the pool of her stomach. She falls forward from the tingling pressure, taking one of her hands to tangle through Beca's hair and pull the brunette up into another heated kiss where exchanged moans are transferred from one another's lips.

Beca groans hot air into Stacie's mouth at the quicker strokes, her own whimpers at the contact making an appearance to short circuit Stacie's brain and makes her heart feel like it could leap from her chest at any second. Out of nowhere, Beca apparently gains all her strength back when she yanks Stacie over to fall into the empty space on the mattress next to her so that she's laying directly on one side of her body. Beca shimmies her way from behind to find a comfortable position, craning Stacie's leg up over her lower half to guide the toy back through her walls with no slow build up this time.

Hands waste no time in scavenging in front for Stacie's breast, kneading the hardened nubs between her fingertips while her teeth tug on Stacie's earlobe and kiss up along her neck, leaving a trail of purple a blue bruises that she looks down to treasure her artwork.

The change in position drops an explosion on top of Stacie and she's whimpering out a string of cries when Beca puts everything she has left into fucking her, laying it all on the table as she slams the toy roughly in and out of her walls. Beca slides her other hand that isn't busy toying at her breast to hook around the upper part of her chest, just above her clavicle to keep her in place at the aggressive thrusts.

It's dirty; a filthy porn style move as her leg is ascended up over Beca's legs and she's getting fucked _hard_ from behind. She searches for anything to grab onto; the sheets bundled up on the mattress only accessible for one of her hands while the other reaches back into Beca's hair and fists the chocolate locks between her fingers.

" _Fuck_ … baby, harder." She pulls Beca's face forward to lay a sloppy kiss over her mouth that should've lasted a lot longer than it did, but Stacie, with the awkward angle and Beca behind her could already feel an oncoming kink in her neck with it twisted so weird. "Harder Bec, _fuck harder_...I'm so close," she gasps as the skillful hands at her breast twist and pinch her closer and closer to her climax.

Beca gladly obeys and pounds as hard as she could humanly possible; her hot breath spreading across Stacie's side of her face and the grunts and groans she is erupting with leave an intoxicating ring in Stacie's head. Their heavy breathing and smacks of sweaty skin slamming together fall in sync with each other until Stacie's body hits her last limb and she is shaking in Beca's arms with a silent scream while a powerful eruption makes everything in her eyesight fade to black, only glimmers of white stars appearing every once in awhile as she suffers from experiencing sudden light headed. If it wasn't for Beca's feathered kisses along her arched neck muscles, she would've thought she passed out from the high intensity of the orgasm.

Releasing her strong hold on Beca's hair, she lets her hand and entire body fall flaccid into the softness of the bed as she tries to calm her ragged breathing back down to a normal pace; the post orgasmic euphoria making her muscles feel brittle and weak. Carefully, Beca slides out from inside her, kissing down her shoulder blade to the side of her arm, trailing her nails in circles to scratch invisible patterns along Stacie's clenched, heaving stomach muscles and gradually moving lower to rub fingers delicately against the most sensitive part on her body.

Eyes rolling to the back of her skull and not lasting for long before the sensitivity becomes unbearable to touch, Stacie grips at Beca's wrist to stop the motions completely, guiding Beca's hand away from the tingling bundle of nerves and up to lace with her own hand to lay flat on her ribs.

"How was that?" Beca whispers in a low, raspy tone, her mouth still place closely next to Stacie's ear to raise the hairs up on the back of her neck. .

After a while of twisting Beca's ring between her fingers and catching all the lost air back into her body, Stacie breathes out a shaky laugh and slowly twists her body to face Beca. "Amazing. Wonderful. Super sexy, way better than the first time," she lists, unable to choose just one word to sum up what just happened. Beca's eyes are bright when she locks with them, a wry smirk hinting at the corners of her mouth.

She lifts her hand up for their traditional post sex high five and Beca slaps her hand instantly at the chance with the cheekiest grin on her face.

"I'm glad we bought this," Beca motions her head down to the strap on still connected to her hips and laying directly in the little space sitting between them. Something like a memory lightens her up, granting her another burst of energy so sudden. "I have a feeling you taste _exactly_ like watermelons." And she's moving faster than she has ever moved before in her life to swat Stacie's legs apart, not realizing that her girlfriend just endured the best orgasm of her life and is still highly sensitive down there.

Beca releases the harness down her thighs and kicks it to the other side of the bed. She darts her head into Stacie's glistening core like an hungry animal to test out her hypothesis for herself, but not before Stacie stops her from diving any closer with a strong palm to forehead.

"Give me a second," Stacie pleas, smiling last at Beca's eagerness from where she's caught between her thighs, twiddling her thumbs and waiting patiently for the green light to go.

A drawled out sigh comes from Beca as her patience is running thin when her face is up close and personal with the spot she wants to be nose deep in. Stacie rolls her eyes before granting Beca the okay to go ahead, preparing herself for the jolts she's about to experience in her lower half once the movements of Beca's tongue are felt.

Honestly, she can't believe she finally gets to marry this weirdo and with that, she can truly admit how damn excited she is to spend the rest of her life with Beca by her side.

* * *

Beca wakes up the next morning to the boisterous ringing of her cell phone going off against the nightstand next to the bed, but as she sleepily reaches to answer the call, (probably also to yell at whoever in their right mind would try contacting her this early in the morning) she's too late, and shown on her screen when picking her device up is twelve missed calls from Jesse.

Not wanting to deal with the boy at such an early hour since when she checked the time on her screen it said seven, and also not really caring, figuring whatever he has to say can wait until she's fully awake and coherent, she shrugs off all the missed calls. Just as she is about to toss her phone back into the table and fall back to sleep, it starts ringing again for the thirteenth time now, vibrating the entire table and then some to wake up the entire hotel.

Slamming her hand into the table to blindly find her phone with both eyes shut, she slides the call to the right, pressing the phone on the opposite side of her face that isn't molded into the hotel's pillows and huffs out and irritated "What?" It's a no brainer to anyone that heard her tone that she's at the highest level of annoyed and still half asleep. It's more of a grunt that comes out, but it's enough of a word that Jesse can understand her.

" _Good morning, sunshine!"_

She groans again at the amount of enthusiasm laced in Jesse's voice this early in the morning. He's always such a Goddamn morning person and nothing pisses her off more than to hear him so damn chipper.

" _I just read an interesting article on Popsugar's Instagram story and you wouldn't believe what I saw."_

"Bet you it was something that could've waited until a reasonable hour, dick head," Beca mumbles into the speaker, already starting to feel herself wake up and not feel so groggy anymore. As she twists her body to lay her back flat against the mattress and expecting to coil into her girlfriend's warmth, she realizes that Stacie is MIA and she's alone inside the hotel.

 _Huh_ , that's strange.

" _When were you going to call and tell me Stacie purposed to you!?"_ Jesse's voice is equally as thrilled as it is hurt that he had to find out his best friend got engaged through social media and not the suspect herself.

In her defense, last night was an endless ride of amazing things popping up around each corner. Starting with her performance at Hakkasan, the night only got better when she thought it couldn't, but then Stacie seriously took her breath away when she pulled out a small, black jewelry box from somewhere on her body and honestly, during that moment and after, Beca will admit that she kind of forgot about anything and anyone else in her life except for Stacie and that silver ring sitting on her finger and probably will stay unless she's forced to take it off.

Her _fiancée_ , who she expected to wake up in bed with, but as she scans the room for her tall, gorgeous drink of water, she realizes her fiancée is nowhere in sight.

But that's okay, because _holy shit_ , she's getting married.

Or so she hopes she's still getting married.

Maybe it wasn't the plan to wake up alone in bed as she was more prepared to soak in the post proposal bliss with her soon to be wife.

" _I want to hear all about it! How did she propose? Where did she do it? Pictures looked like it was near the fountains, which is so romantic I teared up! Also, was big bad Beca Mitchell crying as well?!"_

"Shut up," Beca blows out some air through her signature, irritated with Jesse clenched teeth. "Yes, she proposed last night-" Her sentence gets interrupted by a high pitch scream that comes from Jesse on the other line; a scream that definitely didn't sound like it came from a dude's mouth. Way to lose _macho_ points, Swanson. Trying again and hopefully this time without any interruptions, she starts to speak, "At the fountains, you were correct, and no I wasn't _crying_ , I got something in both my eyes."

" _No you didn't,"_ Jesse singsongs and even she can admit her excuse didn't sound the slightest bit believable. " _You were crying tears of joy. Tears of loooove."_

Beca caves and groans into the device, slamming her hands down in the sheets covering her nude frame. "Okay fine, I was crying, but wouldn't you? If the person you love the most admits out loud that she wants to spend the rest of her life with you? That she knows you aren't the most experienced with relationships, and definitely not with marriage, but she wants to test out the waters together? Learn together?"

The longer Beca talks about last night and how it was hands down the best night of her entire life, the faster that knot reforms back in her throat and she can feel the oncoming tears pooling at the bottoms of her eyelids just waiting to stream out. She chuckles in effort to suck up the tears and overwhelming emotions back inside, but doing so only causes them to slip right pass that brittle wall keeping them boxed in and let's them fall down into the tan colored bed sheets.

"I hate you, dick," Beca's response is groggy, wet, and as a whole, unattractive, no thanks to Jesse. "Didn't plan on crying this early in the morning."

" _And I didn't plan on my best friend getting hitched last night either!"_ Jesse is quick to battle back with, his big goofy grin evident in his tone. " _I would've put all my money on you to drop the big "m" bomb, not Stacie. Nonetheless though is it not absolutely freaking adorable!"_ He gushes and Beca has to cringe away from the phone, wipe away some shed tears and fight the urge to hang up and call this dork back later when she's not still floating on cloud nine because she doesn't trust her emotions at this God early hour.

But then again she has a feeling this blissful euphoria is going to last a while, if not the rest of her life.

" _You didn't already get married did you? Vegas is notorious for those drive through weddings and I'd be super upset with you for getting married at one of those corny things because you and -"_

"Whoa, chill Jess," Beca stops him mid ramble and can clearly notice through the phone how out of breath he is after that mouthful he just dropped on her like Hiroshima. "Stacie and I didn't get married here," she assures carefully with her words. Getting married in Vegas wasn't nor isn't the plan for them because she did not have a death wish. Jesse wouldn't for a second take it easy on her if she jipped him of that one big, romantic wedding he always hyped about.

" _Good,"_ Jesse relaxes and without seeing in person, Beca can tell his face splitting smile is back on his face." _I'm going to be the best maid of honor there is._

Beca howls a laugh, sending her head back flying into the mountains of pillows as her arm sweeps up over her eyes. He is such a nerd sometimes, honestly. "I would never underestimate your abilities. You do have a sense of style similar to a gay man's," Beca says as her laughing settles, but then the images of Jesse in a bridesmaid's dress causes her to laugh again.

" _That is probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me,"_ Jesse admits with not a single tease or joke in his voice.

Beca sits up to get some air, running a single hand through her knotted hair. She really needed to find her girlfriend and maybe go back to sleep for the next few hours. "Oh my God, shut up. How about I text you later? I promise to tell you _all_ the details you're eagerly trying squeeze from me."

Moaning out a sigh as if Beca just asked him to do the hardest thing in the world, " _fine,"_ Jesse legitimately whines into the phone and it surprisingly pulls a smile out from Beca when usually it'd earn a few eye rolls and something highly sarcastic to wound his ego." _But I'm gonna milk this whole wedding thing with you for a while, just a heads up."_

"Figures," Beca snorts, moving to stand up from the bed, but almost comes crashing down into the floor as she was unaware of the amount of soreness radiating all around her thighs at each movement. Memories from last night hit her at once; Stacie mostly and the burning pain in her legs and lower back is mostly an enjoyable type of pain, especially when thinking about the activities she's done to receive this amount of soreness. She really needed to find her girlfriend. Where in the world would she be this early? "Okay Jesse, woke up to an empty bed, only slightly freaking out. Gotta let you go and find my runaway bride to be."

" _Don't forget to check the bathroom this time,"_ Jesse jokes and Beca really regrets telling him about the morning after where she woke up alone the first time her and Stacie hooked up, freaking out that she has been humped and dumped.

 _Literally_.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Beca hangs up on the call, tossing her nearly dead phone onto the table next to the unset alarm clock while she stretches out all the kinks in her back with a drawn out yawn. She scans the room through squinted eyes once opening the blinds to an eyeful of morning sunshine listening to the flushing sounds of the toilet for her girlfriend, but hears nothing but a static silence within the entire hotel room.

Now starting to get worried, she steps across the thrown clothes scattered around the bed and over to Stacie's side of the bed. The suitcase Stacie came with still sits in one of those living room couches over by the pool table, so at least she knows Stacie didn't pack up and leave her, not that she thinks Stacie ever would, but it's reassuring to see for herself that she wouldn't. A piece of the hotel's notepad papers catches her attention on the other bed stand and she reaches out to grab it, seeing that there in bright pink writing is Stacie's fancy cursive she always wrote in.

_Good morning my beautiful fiancée. Wow, just for your information, that's all I'm referring to you as, no matter who it is I'm talking to. You're probably wondering where I am because like me, I was woken up by two, belligerently excited redhead and blonde girls demanding for details about what happened last night, and knowing Jesse and how he eat, sleeps, and breathes celebrity top news knows for a fact he, by now, has woken your cute little butt up for some answers. I'm downstairs in the lobby ordering us some coffee and breakfast, so whenever you're ready, come on down and join me. Then we can check out the pool's super fancy steamroom, pool, and jacuzzi with the rest of the group when they show up? I love you very much and hope you're just as sore as I am right now lol ;)_

_-Stacie, soon to be Mitchell_

After reading the personalized letter, it doesn't come as much of a shock to Beca that's she's crying again for the second time in fifteen minutes. It's amazing how even after all these years of breaking people's hearts, she was still gifted with a rare prize like Stacie, who ended up tripping and falling into her lap and is giving her a fairytale story that she never thought she'd be living this time period in her life.

Marriage is something never planned and honestly, it wasn't something Beca ever saw herself doing; she never had the fantasies of what color her dress would be or the blueprint plan of how she wanted her white wedding to look like. She couldn't see the beauty in marriage, devoting your time and love to someone who can take advantage of it at any time, no thanks to her parents and burning down that ship real fast when they introduced her to the term _divorce._

All her life growing up she thought every marriage was destined to be doomed, but now with finding someone she's _wants_ to devote all her time to and give every ounce of love she has to that person, she has to admit marriage sounds pretty damn fun. She loves Stacie, with every fiber that her tiny little body carries and now she can finally triumph in everyone's face that she gets to marry the love of her life.

How _fucking_ cool is that?

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> You're My Paradise's Song list in order:
> 
> Earned it- The Weeknd
> 
> Work From Home- Fifth Harmony
> 
> All I Want For Christmas Is You- Mariah Carey
> 
> Ride with Me- Nelly
> 
> How Does It Feel?-Kamaiyah
> 
> So Into You- Tamia
> 
> Party Favors- Tinashe
> 
> Fuck Boy- Apashe
> 
> This Kiss- Faith Hill
> 
> You're My Inspiration- Chicago
> 
> For more updates, stories and to just talk, follow me on Tumblr (omacagee) Hope you guys enjoyed the story; it was loads of fun to write and also, Happy New Years my lovelies! :D Be safe and make good choices!


End file.
